My Family, My Life
by Sara1991
Summary: Sorry about this…I have writer's block. Trunks has grown up and has a family of his own…two sons and one daughter. The unfortunate thing is, he had to grow up fast as he is a teen parent. None of his kids have the same mother & two of them were one night stands… Also, Bulma & Vegeta are both cheating on each other & having affairs.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about this…I have writer's block. Trunks has grown up and has a family of his own…two sons and one daughter. The unfortunate thing is, he had to grow up fast as he is a teen parent. None of his kids have the same mother & two of them were one night stands…Also, Bulma & Vegeta are both cheating on each other & having affairs.

* * *

Trunks-24 & Mai-Deceased = Knickers-9

Trunks-24 & ? = Leo-6

Trunks-24 & Miki-20 = Momo-3

Vegeta-56 & Bulma-54 = Trunks-24 & Bulla-16

Gin-17 & Bulla-16

Goku-49 & Chi-Chi-49 = Gohan-33 & Goten-23

Gohan-33 & Videl-33 = Pan-13

Piccolo-? = Draco-9, Orion-6, Phoenix-3 & Lyra-3 (adopted)

Goten-23 & Mocha-21 = Tessa-3

Yamcha-54 & ? = Yami-9 & Yugi-9

Tien-55 & ? = Tomi-6 & Tiana-6

Krillin-49 x 18-? = Marron-18

* * *

"Trunks?" Bulma asked concerned as Trunks sat in a chair.

"Trunks!" Vegeta yelled getting Trunks's attention.

"What? Yeah?" Trunks asked dazed and confused.

"What's going on? Is something wrong? You seem distant." Bulma said concerned.

"Oh yeah…" Trunks said still distantly.

"Are the kids ok?" Bulma asked right away.

"Yeah; they're fine." Trunks said coming to reality

"Then what is going on?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"*Sigh…* You're going to find out eventually… Momo's mother got in contact with me; she wants to meet up and talk." Trunks sighed as he sat there.

"She doesn't want Momo back does she?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"She's not going to get her." Vegeta said seriously.

"I don't know what she wants; she just said she wanted to talk. So I was wondering if you'd be able to watch the kids for me tomorrow." Trunks said looking at his parents.

"How long have you known she wants to talk to you?" Vegeta asked right away.

"Just last night." Trunks said calmly.

"Of course we'll watch the kids for you. Are you taking Momo with you?" Bulma asked concerned.

"Not this time. And yes, she knows I'm not bringing Momo." Trunks said calmly.

"This time?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what she wants…but if she wants to meet her daughter, I'll let her; but she's not going to take Momo away from me." Trunks said seriously.

"Where is Momo?" Bulma asked looking around.

"She just went down for her nap. The boys are home." Trunks said calmly as he stood up; the bus just got there.

As they watched from the window, a short boy with long, straight dark purple hair and brown eyes walked off the bus. That was Leo.

"What's he doing?" Vegeta asked confused.

"He's waiting for his brother. That's my rule; whoever is off the bus first waits for his brother." Trunks said seriously.

After a minute or two, a taller boy with short, messy blue hair and light blue eyes walked off the bus. That was Knickers.

"Here they come." Trunks said calmly as they started running to the house.

"Grandma, grandpa!" Both boys yelled happily.

"Shhh…your sister just went down for her nap." Trunks hushed the boys.

"Daddy?" A little girl with shoulder length peach colored hair and yellow eyes asked rubbing her eyes. This is Momo.

"Sorry…" Both boys said guiltily.

"What is it baby?" Trunks asked picking her up.

Momo didn't say anything; she just laid her head on Trunks's shoulder.

"Did you bring us something?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Leo, just because they come to visit doesn't mean they're going to bring you something every time." Trunks said seriously, looking directly at Leo.

"Sorry…" Leo mumbled.

"How are our favorite boys and our little princess?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"Good." Knickers and Leo said at the same time; Momo didn't say anything.

"She's still so shy…" Bulma sighed sadly.

"Yeah, but we still love her." Trunks said with a smile.

"Does she talk at all?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"Sometimes…but she's very quiet when she does." Trunks explained as Momo looked at everyone.

"And of course we brought presents." Bulma said happily.

"Mom…" Trunks sighed.

"What? It would be a different story if you didn't live so far away." Bulma said waving her arms all over the place.

"We live fifteen minutes away; it's not that far. And that's one foot; it's only five or ten minutes by car…" Trunks and Vegeta said at the same time exasperated.

"Well…these are my grandbabies; I need to spoil them." Bulma said happily.

"Yay!" Leo cried out happily as he and Knickers went to sit on the couch while Momo started falling asleep again.

"Do you have something for Momo as well?" Trunks asked looking at Bulma.

"But of course." Bulma said with a smile.

"Can you give her hers first? She needs to take her nap; but she's fighting sleep because someone said they brought presents." Trunks said as Momo rubbed her face against his shoulder.

"Of course." Bulma said pulling out a present with pink wrapping paper.

"You said she's autistic, yes?" Bulma asked handing Trunks the box.

"Yes, we just found out last week." Trunks said calmly.

"We don't know what to do…" Knickers said making face.

"You don't have to worry about that; I'll learn what I can and then teach you." Trunks said calmly.

"Well, I looked into autism a little already and I found this; I hope it helps." Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"Thanks mom. Can you tell grandma and grandpa thank you?" Trunks asked as he set Momo in his chair; she didn't like the couch for some reason.

"…Tank you…" Momo said slowly and softly as she opened her present.

"What did you get?" Leo asked walking over to where Momo was.

"The site I found said children with autism love soft things." Bulma said worried when she seen Trunks and Momo just looking in the box.

After a few minutes Momo pulled out the really soft plush blanket; she started rubbing the blanket on her face.

"I think she likes it." Trunks said with a smile.

"She's not screaming." Leo said with a smile.

"Leo…" Knickers started.

"Don't you two start or you won't be getting any presents." Trunks said picking Momo up.

"Yes dad." Knickers and Leo said at the same time as they sat back on the couch.

"How is she?" Bulma asked when Trunks came back out.

"She's asleep…holding on tightly to the blanket you got her." Trunks said calmly.

"Can we open our presents now?" Leo asked impatiently.

"Yes…you can open your presents." Trunks said, giving in.

"Yay!" Both boys exclaimed happily as Bulma handed them their presents.

Knickers slowly opened his to reveal two new jigsaw puzzles while Leo just ripped into his box to reveal a new Pokemon game for his DS.

"Thank you." Knickers said with a smile as he went to give Bulma and Vegeta a hug.

"You're welcome dear. You haven't done either of these ones have you?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"No, I haven't. Thanks again." Knickers said before going to his room.

"I have to get my DS!" Leo yelled excitedly.

"Hey, what do you say?" Trunks asked right away.

"Thank you very much!" Leo exclaimed before quickly hugging Bulma and Vegeta before running to his room.

"That boy…" Trunks sighed as he sat down.

"You used to be the same way." Bulma said with a smile.

"I know…" Trunks sighed.

"Momo's mother; she's another one of your one night stands?" Vegeta asked causing Bulma to smack him over the head.

"It's a valid question!" Vegeta yelled as he held his head.

"He's right mom…and it's fine. Yes, Momo's mother was a one night stand…I do believe." Trunks said rubbing his head.

"Didn't you see her when you got Momo from the hospital two weeks after she was born?" Bulma asked confused.

"Momo was in the hospital for a month before they released her to me because she was born a month and a week early. And no, I didn't see her; she didn't want to see me for some reason. She said she didn't want Momo because she was too young; she was apparently only sixteen or seventeen when she was pregnant with Momo. She asked that the doctors and lawyers find me because I was the only guy she was ever intimate with. When I went to get my DNA tested and it was positive, I tried to see her mother, but she wanted nothing to do with me. I was also told that she didn't want anything to do with the baby and that I could name her whatever I wanted." Trunks explained.

"You never told us any of that." Bulma said in shock.

"How did you come up with Momo?" Vegeta asked bewildered.

"I told you she was born early; I told you when I called you from the hospital; I even sent you pictures. As for not saying anything about her mother, I didn't think any of that was important; I had Momo and that's all that mattered. Besides, I didn't think I'd ever see her again. I mean, Leo's mom wants nothing to do with me or him; she's only contacted me to try to get her out of jail…which I didn't do; I let her sit. But you know that because after that she tried to get custody of him." Trunks explained.

"Yeah… But, I really don't remember you telling me that. I guess I'll have to go over her baby book I made." Bulma sighed.

"At least she was a crack-whore who never showed up…three times." Vegeta said gruffly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"And she ended up in jail and prison too many times; the courts found her completely unfit to raise her." Trunks said seriously.

"He still sees her parents though, right?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"From time to time…supervised visits. They come over for his birthday and Christmas; they even include Knickers and Momo." Trunks said simply.

"And Mai's parents are dead… What about her parents; do they want to see Momo?" Bulma asked curious.

"Miki; Momo's mother's name is Miki. As for her parents; I'm not sure they know about me…or Momo. Miki said she was now nineteen and that she moved out of her parents. And as for why I named Momo Momo…at the time I was eating a peach and I noticed that she had a little tuft of hair that to me looked like the color of a peach…just a little more pinkish. And I just thought of peaches. But I didn't just want to name her Peaches; so I used the Japanese term." Trunks explained calmly.

"What is this Miki? I mean she can't be human; Momo's not full human and she's not full Saiyan." Vegeta said looking at Trunks.

"None of them are full anything…" Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"Well…thanks to Shenron I'm a full Saiyan; as are mom, Bulla, Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, Pan and Videl. That happened years ago…two years before Knickers was born; so he's half Saiyan and half human. When Leo was two I found out his mother was a child of the Arien planet…so Leo is half Saiyan and half Arien. They are named after Aries of the sun; they look human but have great powers that deal with heat and draw from the sun…if need be. But I believe I told you all that and mom helped me find out more about them. As for Momo…I'm stuck; I have no clue what her mother is." Trunks explained calmly.

"That explains why he's such a fighter; Aries was a fighter." Vegeta said with a smile.

"He was also very creative." Bulma said happily.

"You know he'll be a fighter; he's both Saiyan and Arien." Vegeta said calmly.

"That's a load of crock. Trunks, Bulla and I don't like to fight; and neither do Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi or Videl." Bulma said calmly.

"One: none of you were truly Saiyans to begin with. Two: you all do fight; you just have different ways of fighting. You, Bulla, Videl and Chi-Chi don't fight physically; but you all have mouths on you. And none of you back down. Not to mention, you all fight if you have to." Vegeta explained causing Bulma to stand there stunned.

"He has a point." Trunks said calmly.

"Do you want us to take the kids for the night? You know, so you have time to just think and come up with a plan." Bulma said looking at Trunks.

"I'm sure Knickers and Leo would love that…" Trunks started.

"But?" Bulma and Vegeta asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure about Momo; she really doesn't like sleeping in beds that aren't hers…and I just got her to sleep in a big girl bed instead of her crib." Trunks said looking at his parents.

Just then Momo came out carrying her blanket.

"Baby, what are you doing up; I just put you down for a nap. What's wrong; did you have another bad dream?" Trunks asked picking Momo up and set her on his lap; she just nodded her head.

"Were your brothers and I gone again?" Trunks asked holding onto Momo; once again, she nodded her head.

"Don't worry; we're not going anywhere." Trunks said calmly as he rubbed her back.

Trunks may be young and made several mistakes (his one night stands) but he was taking responsibility and was very responsible…and is a fantastic father.

"Hi Momo." Knickers said happily as he came out along with Leo…who was attached to his DS.

Knickers loves being an older brother to both a brother and a sister; he is very protective of both of them.

Leo loves being an older brother; he's glad he's not the baby anymore. However, he would rather have a younger brother; but, he is protective of Momo.

It was the middle of April and Leo just turned six on April 6th.

Knickers was nine, but will be ten on September 6th and Momo is only three, but will be four on December 6th.

"How would you three like to spend the night at grandma and grandpa's?" Trunks asked calmly.

"Why?" Knickers asked curious.

"Yeah; tonight's game and movie night." Leo said looking up from his DS.

"We'll do that tomorrow night. Honestly, I have a lot on my mind; Momo's mother called me." Trunks said as Momo clung to him.

"What does she want?" Knickers asked darkly.

"Knickers…we don't know the entire story. And that's what I'm going to find out tomorrow. I'm going to meet her tomorrow; and we're going to talk." Trunks explained calmly.

"Well then…I want to meet her as well." Knickers said right away.

"I want to meet her too!" Leo exclaimed feeling left out.

"No; you're both going with grandma and grandpa…whether that be tonight or tomorrow." Trunks said seriously.

"Why can't we meet her?" Knickers asked right away, complaining a little.

"Because it's for adults only. I'm going to figure out some things that you probably don't need to hear yet." Trunks explained.

"But what if she tries to take Momo away from us?" Knickers asked; it looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Knickers, stop it; you're scaring your sister. I'm not going to let her take Momo away. She didn't even ask about her; she only asked to talk to me privately." Trunks said as he rocked Momo.

"Ok…" Knickers mumbled.

"Are we going to spend the night at grandma and grandpa's?" Leo asked going back to his game.

"I suppose so." Trunks said looking from his sons to his parents; he really did just need a night to think.

"What about Momo; she just got used to her bed…" Knickers said concerned.

"We'll figure something out." Bulma said determined.

"Go get your clothes, pajamas and favorite stuffed animal packed." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok." Knickers and Leo said as they walked to their rooms.

"And Leo…" Trunks started as he stood up.

"…" Nothing.

"Leo!" Trunks called, louder this time.

"What?!" Leo snapped.

"Watch your tone. You're not taking your DS with tonight; that's staying here." Trunks said seriously.

"What? Why?" Leo complained.

"Because you can spend time with your grandparents, Knickers and Momo." Trunks said seriously.

"Come on!" Leo yelled having a tantrum.

"Keep it up and I'm taking it away for a week." Trunks said seriously.

"Fine!" Leo yelled before running to his room.

"Your brother…" Trunks sighed as he started walking.

"Would you like to have dinner with us tonight?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Umm…sure…" Trunks said calmly.

"Dad, can you take Momo please?" Trunks asked holding Momo to Vegeta.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going to pack her overnight bag." Trunks said calmly.

"Why me?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"Because she wants you; she keeps looking towards you." Trunks said simply.

"She's such a grandpa's girl." Bulma said taking a picture.

"She's a daddy's girl…" Vegeta mumbled as he took Momo from Trunks.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"Are you ready to go to grandma and grandpa's?" Knickers asked after they got everything in the car.

Momo held onto Trunks until he put her in her car seat.

"Why do I still have to be in a car seat?" Leo complained.

"Because you're too small to not be in a car seat. Them's the rules." Trunks said as he got in the car.

"But why doesn't Knickers have to be in one? And he's in the front seat!" Leo exclaimed becoming mad.

"Because he's big enough to not be in one. He's also big enough to be in the front." Trunks said calmly.

"But that's not fair!" Leo yelled.

"You won't be in one forever and your sister is in a car seat as well. And, if you don't settle down, you won't see your DS for a week." Trunks said seriously; he was becoming very annoyed.

The rest of the way was silent.

"Here we are." Trunks said pulling into his parent's driveway.

"Can we get out of the car?" Knickers asked calmly.

"Not yet; I have to turn the car off first. You know this." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Knickers said simply; he was mad that Trunks was going to meet with Momo's mother; he was afraid she was going to take Momo away.

"Knickers, everything is going to be just fine." Trunks said as he turned the car off.

"Ok… Are you taking Momo with you?" Knickers asked right away.

"No. If I was taking her with me, she wouldn't be staying with grandma and grandpa as well. Knickers, one way or another, everything will be just fine. Now go on; grandma and grandpa are waiting." Trunks said as he opened his door.

"Fine…" Knickers mumbled.

"Is everything ok?" Bulma asked as Knickers and Leo ran inside.

"It will be." Trunks said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked while Vegeta stood there.

"Well Leo doesn't have his DS and he's mad that he has to sit in a car seat. And as for Knickers…he doesn't want me to meet with Miki; he's afraid that she's going to try to take Momo." Trunks sighed as he held onto Momo.

"It's a valid fear; he's very protective of her." Bulma said calmly.

"I know…" Trunks sighed.

"Well, come on in; I'm just starting dinner." Bulma said with a smile.

"What are you making?" Trunks asked walking in.

"Steak, potatoes and a salad." Bulma said calmly.

"Mmmm…steak." Trunks, Knickers and Leo all said at the same time.

"Will she eat steak?" Vegeta asked looking at Momo.

"She'll eat it if it's super thin and cooked all the way through." Trunks said seriously.

"She doesn't like blood or even a little pink?" Vegeta asked shocked.

"Nope; has to be cooked all the way through or she gets sick. But she loves potatoes and salad." Trunks said as he set Momo down; she looked at him in betrayal before hooking herself to his leg.

"Momo…" Trunks sighed before picking her up again.

"Leaving's going to be fun…" Vegeta sighed as Trunks sat down with Momo on his lap.

"Momo, do you wanna play?" Knickers asked coming out with her rocking horse.

Momo didn't say anything; she just climbed down and went over to the horse.

"They both care for her more than words can say, don't they?" Bulma asked as they watched the kids play.

"Yes, they do." Trunks said just as Bulla walked through the door.

"Sorry, I'm late; my stupid teacher gave me detention. What are they doing here?" Bulla asked after saying.

"We know you have detention for skipping gym class…again. This is the fifth time this month. I don't care if you don't like physical education; but you have to go. And until you understand that you're grounded. And your brother, nephews and niece are here because they're having dinner here tonight…and the kids are spending the night. No, it's none of your business." Bulma said seriously.

"Grounded? Come on! The only reason my friends and I skip is because our P.E. Teacher is a creep; he looks down our shirts, up our skirts and touches us inappropriately!" Bulla yelled embarrassed.

"Excuse me? Why haven't you told us or your teachers?" Bulma demanded as Trunks looked at his kids.

"Knickers, take your brother and sister to your room here and play there for awhile." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok. Come on Leo, Momo." Knickers said helping Momo down.

"That blanket is huge on her…" Bulla said trying to change the subject.

"Bulla…why didn't you or your friends say anything?" Bulma demanded yet again.

"We tried to tell our teachers and principal, but they didn't believe us…especially since Mr. Naan said we were just looking for attention. We didn't think you or their parents would believe us for the same reasons." Bulla said becoming emotional.

"Bulla, we know when you lie to us; and you don't lie that often. You've only lied about why you've been late. I can't see you lying about something like this. When it comes to something like this, you need to tell us right away. Do you understand me?" BUlma asked looking at Bulla.

"Yes… I'm sorry." Bulla said sadly.

"I'll kill him!" Vegeta yelled pissed off.

"That's another reason I didn't say anything." Bulla said looking at her dad.

"He's your father; and you know how he gets. Yeah, if he were my father I wouldn't want to say anything either… Sit down dear..." Bulma sighed looking at her husband. But it was too late; Vegeta was gone.

"Mom…" Bulla moaned embarrassed.

"Go do your homework. There's nothing we can do now." Bulma sighed as she continued to make dinner.

**An Hour & Ten Minutes Later:**

Vegeta just got home as dinner was done; everyone was sitting at the table.

"Did you kill him grandpa?" Leo asked right away; he and Knickers were eavesdropping and heard everything.

"No…he was taken to jail. I busted into the principal's office and demanded I see that jackass. They took me and they caught him in the act with some girl. He tried saying it wasn't what it looked like…but yeah; they had him arrested before I could do anything." Vegeta said annoyed.

"What does caught him in the act mean? What didn't it look like?" Leo asked curious.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself about." Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta all said at the same time.

"It's adult stuff." Knickers said calmly.

"But it's not fair…" Leo complained.

"Leo…just eat your food." Trunks sighed; he was very stressed out right now.

"But I don't want a salad!" Leo cried right away.

"Leo!" Trunks yelled having enough.

"Sorry." Leo said right away.

"Is that a good salad?" Bulma asked, cooing at Momo.

The first few minutes of dinner were tense and awkward; but after that it was all smiles and giggles.

Bulla wasn't present at dinner as Bulma let her eat in her room with all she's been through…but it would be the only time.

Knickers finished first and ate all his food plus part of Momo's steak that she didn't eat.

Leo, not to be outdone by Knickers, finished his steak, potatoes and most of his salad right after Knickers; he had the other part of Momo's steak that she didn't finish.

Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma finished at about the same time.

Momo was still eating… She ate half her steak and all of her potatoes; she finished her first salad, had what was left of Leo's and was currently, slowly working on her second full salad.

"Can I be excused?" Knickers asked after a few minutes.

"Me too?" Leo asked looking around.

"Of course; you could've left once you were done eating." Bulma said kindly; both boys left right away.

"What was that all about?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"I usually don't let them leave until everyone is done eating." Trunks said calmly.

"Oh…" Bulma started and was about to call the boys back.

"No mom, don't; it's fine. I only did that because Knickers and Leo had a habit of doing things right in front of Momo while she ate. She would start crying and fussing to get out of her booster seat so she could play too. Well Knickers, he usually just reads or puts puzzles together. Leo on the other hand sits there and plays with his toys right in front of her. So until they were all done eating, they stayed in their seats. But right now she's enjoying her salad." Trunks said calmly, with a smile.

"I should've done that when you and your sister were growing up." Bulma said out loud.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"All done?" Trunks asked looking at Momo who had just finished her salad.

"Done." Momo said softly as she hit the table to indicate she wanted down.

"Ok. Hold on; come here." Trunks said placing Momo on his lap facing him.

She looked up at him confused; this was not the normal lap sitting they had; she was normally facing away from him unless she was in trouble or it was nap time.

"We need to talk. No, you're not in trouble and it's not nap time. I have something very important to do tomorrow…by myself; you and your brothers can't come with. So…to make it a little easier, you and your brothers will be spending the night here." Trunks explained.

"You." Momo said thinking he'd be there too.

"No, I'm not staying here as well; I'm going home. But, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll have bath time, and play games and watch movies with your brothers. Can you be a big girl and stay here with grandma and grandpa?" Trunks asked looking at Momo.

"Ok…" Momo said as she looked at her fingers.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to head home now." Trunks said as he set Momo on the ground after hugging her.

"Knickers, Leo; come say goodnight; your dad's going home!" Vegeta called down the hall.

"Goodnight dad." Knickers said hugging Trunks.

"Night dad." Leo said also hugging Trunks.

"Night you two. Love you both. Behave." Trunks said with a smile before warning them.

"Yes dad." Knickers and Leo said at the same time.

"Night Momo; I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." Trunks said with a smile as he started walking towards the door.

However, as soon as he made it to the door Momo was right behind him getting ready to go as well.

"Momo, you're staying here." Trunks said calmly.

"No…I go home too." Momo said clinging to Trunks's legs.

"Momo…" Trunks started.

"I got her." Vegeta said picking Momo up, carefully prying her off of Trunks's legs.

"I'm sorry baby." Trunks said before leaving to head home.

The last thing he heard was Momo crying and screaming as he left. He felt awful about leaving her like that, but he had to do it; he just had to let her scream and cry it out…


	2. Chapter 2

That night Trunks struggled to sleep; he kept thinking about meeting the mother of his daughter and Momo screaming and crying for him.

**The Next Afternoon:**

"Ok…" Trunks sighed as he got into his car and headed out.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Trunks said to himself as he pulled into the park.

**Five Minutes Later:**

"Well…she's not here yet." Trunks said looking around as he found a table and sat down.

As soon as he sat down, he seen a girl with pink hair and yellow eyes walking towards him; he instantly recognized her…it was Miki.

**Flashback: 4 Years Ago:**

Trunks was sitting in a bar at a hotel at the bar when he seen a young girl walking up.

"Can I get a strawberry margarita?" She asked showing the bartender her ID.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The girl asked with a smile.

"No thank you; I'm good." Trunks said calmly; there was something very alluring about this girl.

"Ok. Hi, I'm Miki Pez." The girl said extending her arm out to Trunks.

"I'm Trunks Briefs." Trunks said taking her hand and shaking it.

"It's very nice to meet you Trunks. Thank you." Miki said with a smile before the bartender brought her her drink.

"It was nice to meet you as well." Trunks said as he finished his drink and got up; he was going to head to his room.

"Have a good night." Miki said with a smile.

"You as well." Trunks said with a polite smile.

Once Trunks got to his room he plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

**Two Hours Later:**

Trunks awoke to someone knocking on his door.

"Hello?" Trunks asked rubbing his eyes.

"Hello Trunks." Miki said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Trunks asked shocked and confused.

"I was just walking by when I got a whiff of your scent." Miki said with a smile.

"Ok…so what do you want?" Trunks asked suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you'd take my virginity." Miki said innocently.

"Excuse me!" Trunks exclaimed in shock as he pulled Miki into his room so that they wouldn't disturb anybody…or get anybody's attention.

"I know it's a weird request; but I'm sick of being a virgin…and I would like you to be the one to take my virginity." Miki said with a smile.

"Ok…why me?" Trunks asked, standing there in shock.

"Well…I think you're very cute; borderline hot. I can also tell that you're certainly not a virgin…so you have experience and know what you're doing. So I figured you'd be the best choice." Miki said swaying back and forth with her arms behind her back.

"Do you make it of asking complete strangers to have sex?" Trunks asked as he sat on his bed in complete disbelief.

"No, of course not. And we're not complete strangers; we met in the bar." Miki said with a smile.

"Just how old are you?" Trunks asked as she walked towards him.

"I'm twenty-three; you seen my ID." Miki said looking at Trunks innocently.

"Yeah, I seen your ID; I could tell it was fake. So again, how old are you? Because if you're younger than fifteen, it ain't happening." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok…you caught me. I'm really sixteen and my parents are trying to auction me off to some guy. If I'm not a virgin, the men they choose won't want me." Miki said honestly.

Trunks searched her eyes to make sure she was telling the truth.

"I promise, I can make you feel good." Miki said with a smile.

"If you've never had sex, how can you promise that?" Trunks asked looking at her.

"I've never had sex before, but I have given blowjobs before." Miki said calmly.

"Fuck it…fine; show me what you've got." Trunks said looking at her.

For some reason, Trunks was feeling horny; more horny than normal.

"Gladly." Miki accepted his challenge; she went over and knelt down in front of Trunks, unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

Once his pants were down, his boxers were down just as quick.

"Ohhh…" Trunks moaned as she started stroking his cock while sucking him off; he came after a few minutes.

"How was that?" Miki asked after a few seconds, once she swallowed everything.

"Amazing." Trunks breathed out.

"Now show me what you've got." Miki said becoming feisty.

"Well then come here." Trunks said losing control; he pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He then kissed her before pulling her dress off, leaving her in her bra, panties and socks.

"It's a bit chilly in here…" Miki said shivering.

"Don't worry; I'll warm you up." Trunks said as started kissing down her body.

They ended up playing around and having sex for about an hour and a half and he had cum deep within her several times…in each position.

When they were done, Trunks went back to sleep and Miki left, back to her room.

**End Flashback:**

Trunks knew exactly who she was as soon as he seen her.

"Trunks. It's good to see you again." Miki said walking up to him and hugging him.

"It's good to see you as well." Trunks said somewhat uncomfortable; something was different about her.

"How are you?" Miki asked as they sat down.

"I'm good." Trunks said calmly.

"How have you been?" Miki asked right away.

"Busy. You?" Trunks asked looking at Miki.

"One child keeps you that busy? I'm ok and have been ok…doing my best to get away from my parents." Miki said and then ended in a sigh.

"I have three children; two sons and Momo." Trunks said calmly.

"Three? Momo; you named her Momo?" Miki asked right away.

"Yep; Knickers, Leo and Momo. What are you?" Trunks asked looking at Miki.

"What do you mean?" Miki asked confused.

"I'm a Saiyan. Momo is half Saiayan and half whatever you are. So, what are you?" Trunks asked looking at Miki.

"Oh. Saiyan huh? No wonder I was so attracted to you. I'm a Venarian." Miki said looking at Trunks.

"Venarian? Never heard of them." Trunks said causing Miki to smile.

"That's good; it'll give you something to learn about. So Momo; how is she doing? Don't worry; I'm not going to go after her; I don't want her. But, what is she like?" Miki said simply and then asked.

"She's three now and she's autistic." Trunks said calmly.

"Autistic?" Miki asked shocked and confused.

"It's a developmental issue; she has issues learning, communicating and interacting with people." Trunks explained simply.

"Does that run in your family?" Miki asked hopeful.

"No, yours?" Trunks asked looking at Miki.

"No, but this is probably my fault." Miki said looking at Trunks.

"It was probably because she was born early…" Trunks started.

"That's my fault. I…when I found out I was pregnant with Momo I wanted to get an abortion right away. However, I was told that my parents had to give permission because of my age. So of course they found out; they refused to let me…and by the time I was seventeen they said I was too far along. I begged them to let me get an abortion, but they wouldn't allow that. So…I tried to do everything to miscarriage; I drank, I smoked-cigarettes and pot. For some reason none of that worked to end the pregnancy. So…when I was a week from being eight months pregnant I got into a car…drunk; I drove off and crashed into a tree in hopes of miscarrying. However, I went into labor instead. So…once I had her I knew I couldn't keep her; I couldn't let my parents get ahold of her…so I made sure you were contacted and given full custody. And had you decided you didn't want her, you could've put her up for adoption and my parents wouldn't get her." Miki explained.

"You did all that?!" Trunks asked in shock and anger.

"Yes…" Miki sighed.

"You should've found me as soon as you found out you were pregnant; I would've told you right then and there I would've taken Momo if you didn't want her. I don't care that she's not "normal;" I love her just the way she is. But it would be nice if she could communicate easier." Trunks said annoyed.

"I would say I'm sorry; but I'm not. I really didn't want to carry that baby; I wasn't ready. But, I'm glad you got her." Miki said seriously and sympathetic.

"Well…at least you're honest…" Trunks sighed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Miki said honestly.

"I'm not hurt; I'm angry. If anything, you hurt Momo. Is there anything else you want?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"No, I think that's it; I just wanted to explain myself." Miki said standing up.

"Ok. Well…I guess it was good to see you again." Trunks said, also standing up.

"Well, unless you come find me, I won't bother you. Make sure those boys love, care and protect their sister. Kami only knows my brothers didn't care about me." Miki said seriously.

"They care very much for her." Trunks said before they parted ways.

**Half an Hour Later:**

After driving for half an hour Trunks finally arrived at his parents' house.

"Look who's here." Bulma said when she seen Trunks's car pull into the driveway; she lifted Momo up to look out the window.

"Daddy." Momo said happily while Knickers and Leo sat facing corners.

"That's right, daddy." Bulma said happily as she set Momo down.

"Sorry I'm a little late…" Trunks said as he walked in.

"Daddy!" Momo cried happily as she ran to Trunks.

"Hi baby. What happened to your hair? And what did you two do? Mom?" Trunks asked looking from Momo's new haircut to Knickers and Leo sitting in a corner.

"Well…" Bulma started explaining.

**Earlier:**

Everyone slept in that morning because Momo was up half the night screaming and crying for Trunks; eventually Vegeta got up with Momo and the two fell asleep on the couch.

Bulma was up at seven-thirty and was waiting for everyone else to wake up.

Knickers and Bulla woke up at eight-thirty while Leo and Vegeta woke up at nine.

Momo didn't wake up until nine-thirty; Vegeta didn't move until she woke up.

"I see dad finally got her to sleep…" Bulla said looking at Bulma.

"Yeah." Bulma sighed; she had preferred that Vegeta just let her scream herself to sleep.

"Mom…you have to think of everyone else too; we all needed sleep and who knows when she would've screamed or cried herself to sleep." Bulla said looking at her mom.

"I guess… What would everyone like for breakfast?" Bulma sighed and then asked.

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, toast and waffles please." Knickers and Leo said at the same time.

"What does Momo like?" Bulma asked looking at the boys.

"Pancakes, French toast, sausage and oranges; she loves sucking the juice out of them." Knickers explained.

"We have orange juice." Bulma said looking at the boys.

"Nope; she just likes sucking it out of the oranges." Knickers explained calmly.

"Ok…does she eat the oranges?" Bulma asked looking at Knickers.

"Yes; she eats everything except the peels." Knickers replied.

"Ok. Bulla?" Bulma asked looking at her daughter.

"I don't have time; I have to get ready to meet up with Nana in half an hour." Bulla said as she got ready for a shower.

"Ok…dear?" Bulma asked looking at her husband.

"A little bit of everything." Vegeta said calmly.

"Ok." Bulma said with a smile.

**Three Hours Later:**

"Grandma, I'm hungry." Leo said right away.

"You just ate." Bulma said looking at Leo

"But I'm hungry." Leo complained.

"He's definitely Saiyan." Vegeta said calmly.

"Yes, he is." Bulma said with a smile.

"Grandma!" Leo yelled impatiently.

"Hold on. Knickers, are you and Momo hungry as well?" Bulma asked looking at Knickers.

"I could eat. Momo, are you hungry?" Knickers asked looking at Momo.

"Little." Momo said softly.

"Ok, I'll get you something. I've got chicken nuggets and corn dogs andFrench fries." Bulma said pulling everything out of the freezer.

Chicken nuggets!" Leo yelled right away.

"Corn dogs?" Momo asked softly.

"Knickers, which one would you prefer?" Bulma asked looking at Knickers.

"I prefer nuggets." Knickers replied honestly.

"Ok." Bulma said as she ripped open the nuggets and poured them onto a pan. And then on a separate pan she poured the fries.

"Looks like you're going to have to eat chicken nuggets." Leo said with a smirk as he chewed on his bubble gum…right in her ear; she hated that.

"Leave her alone." Knickers said looking directly at Leo.

"Leave her alone…" Leo mimicked making faces.

"Knock it off you two. And Leo, stop chewing that gum right in her ear." Bulma warned seriously as she made the food.

"Can I watch TV while we wait?" Leo asked looking at Bulma.

"If you find something you can all agree on." Bulma said seriously.

"Ok." Leo said as he walked over to the couch; Knickers went to read a book while Momo went back to sitting by the door, waiting for Trunks.

**Forty-Five Later:**

"Ok…lunch is ready." Bulma said as she walked over to Momo and picked her up.

"Mmmm…" Momo cried.

"It's ok; it's lunch time." Bulma said setting her in her highchair.

"Is she crying again?" Leo asked annoyed.

"Leo, relax." Knickers said seriously.

"That's enough." Bulma said setting plates in front of each child.

"What are those?" Leo asked looking at Momo's plate; Bulma had made her mini corn dogs.

"That's Momo's lunch. You come to grandma's and grandma will do whatever it takes to make each grandchild happy. And, I'm not going to let her starve; it was easy to pop those in the microwave. Leo, spit that gum out." Bulma said seriously.

After a few minutes Bulma noticed that Leo was eating his chicken nuggets and still had that gum in his mouth.

"Leo J. Briefs; spit that gum out right now!" Bulma exclaimed, angry that he didn't listen the first time she told him.

"Fine!" Leo yelled back before spitting the gum out…right into Momo's hair.

"Leo!" Bulma and Knickers exclaimed shocked.

"You said to spit the gum out…" Leo said looking at Bulma.

"Not into your sister's hair!" Bulma exclaimed as she went to Momo.

"Well I wish she wasn't my sister! I didn't even want a sister; I wanted another brother! You shouldn't be here; dad only keeps you because he feels bad." Leo said looking directly at Momo causing her to cry.

"Leo! Knickers!" Bulma exclaimed when Knickers tacked Leo to the floor.

"That is enough!" Vegeta yelled separated the two; he had heard them from the training room.

"Just wait until your father hears about all of this. I'm going to recommend he take that DS away from you for a few days." Bulma said seriously.

"You can't tell me or dad what to do!" Leo yelled.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked, glaring at Leo.

"I'm not afraid of you." Leo said cheekily.

"But you are afraid of me." Vegeta said dangerously.

Both Leo and Knickers were sent to a corner while Bulma tried and failed to get the gum out of Momo's hair; Vegeta sat there watching both boys very closely.

"I'm sorry sweetie; we're going to have to cut your hair a little." Bulma said looking at Momo.

"Mmmm…" Momo cried.

"I know sweetie; but it's the only way to get the gum out of your hair. Then we'll take a bath." Bulma said with a sigh as she got a pair of scissors.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"Let's get you in the tub." Bulma said carrying Momo to the bathroom.

Once in there, Bulma set Momo down and started the tub; she then put bubbles in there.

"What do you think of that?" Bulma asked looking at Momo; she looked very intrigued.

"Are you ready to get in?" Bulma asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah…" Momo said softly as she tried climbing in…fully clothed.

"Hold on." Bulma said as she picked her up, undressed her and stuck her in the tub.

**Present Time:**

"You did and said what?!" Trunks asked shocked, annoyed and angered, looking at Leo and Knickers.

"I'm sorry…" Knickers said looking down.

"I'm really shocked at you both." Trunks said looking at his sons.

"I don't want a sister; I want another brother!" Leo yelled.

"Well, that's not how this works; you have a sister and nothing is going to change that. Momo is not going anywhere. You also have an older brother…so you do have a brother. And you do not get to talk to your grandma that way…ever! So when she tells you you're losing your DS for a few days; you're going to lose your DS for a few days. And since you spit gum in your sister's hair, said what you said to her and had a bad attitude with your grandma, you're losing your DS for two weeks. If I hear any arguments, you will lose the DS for longer or I will break it and you'll never get it back. And when you're ready to sincerely apologize to your sister, you will do so. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Trunks explained and then asked seriously.

"Yes…" Leo mumbled as he sat on the couch.

"And you… While I appreciate you defending your sister; you can't just beat your brother up like that. You will also have to apologize to him." Trunks said seriously.

"Yes, of course." Knickers said calmly, with a sigh.

"And you… You know you're my baby girl; but you have to understand that you and your brothers are going to have to spend the night at grandma and grandpa's. You can't stay up all night screaming." Trunks said looking at Momo.

"Sowee…" Momo said looking down, tears running down her face.

"Someone's tired." Trunks said picking Momo up.

"How did she like her bath?" Trunks asked looking at Bulma.

"She really liked it; she was splashing around and playing with the bubbles. I got her cleaned off and once her bubbles were gone she wanted out." Bulma said calmly.

"Well that's good." Trunks said as Momo rubbed her face against Trunks's shoulder.

"Well…I don't know if any of you really deserve anything; but I bought you all presents." Trunks said calmly.

"Daddy…" Momo said softly; she was fighting sleep.

"Mom, is my room still the same?" Trunks asked looking at Bulma.

"Yes." Bulma replied simply.

"Ok, come on all three of you." Trunks said seriously as he went to his old room.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked curiously.

"You'll see… … Ok, this is my old room. Knickers, we used to share this room when you were a baby; we only moved out when you were two." Trunks explained calmly.

"What are we doing here?" Knickers and Leo asked confused.

"This is where Momo will sleep when you're all over here." Trunks said seriously.

"Why her?" Leo asked right away.

"I hate to agree with Leo, but she's too small for your old bed." Knickers said looking at Trunks.

"Don't worry about that; I'll figure that out. As for why; it's comfort. She's autisitc; she needs the comfort." Trunks said setting Momo's blanket on the bed before placing her on that on her stomach.

"Do you want to open your presents?" Trunks asked giving in.

"Yeah." The three said at the same time while Momo sat up; she wanted to see what her brothers got.

"Knickers, you may go first." Trunks said handing Knickers his gift.

"May I sit on the bed?" Knickers asked looking at Trunks.

"Sure." Trunks said calmly.

"Can I sit up there too?" Leo asked looking a Trunks.

"Are you going to be nice?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes." Leo said right away.

"Then you may go up." Trunks said calmly.

"Thank you." Leo said climbing up.

"You're welcome. Now start opening; your sister is tired." Trunks said seriously.

Knickers nodded his head and started opening his gift.

"The rest of the _Harry Potter_ books; thank you!" Knickers said happily; he had the first four already so Trunks got him the last three; Knickers loved to read.

"You're welcome; I'm glad you like it. Leo, your turn." Trunks said calmly.

When Leo opened his gift he was in shock; he got the model airplane, ship and train sets to put together.

"Thank you!" Leo exclaimed happily, hugging Trunks.

"It's something for you to do other than playing video games." Trunks said seriously before handing Momo her gift.

"Go ahead; you can open it." Trunks said gently.

Momo slowly opened her gift with shaky hands.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Trunks asked concerned.

"Bad girl…" Momo said softly with tears in her eyes.

"No; you've been really good today. You just have to learn to spend the night here from time to time." Trunks said calmly as he placed Momo on his lap.

Momo didn't say anything; she just continued to slowly opened her present. Inside was new very soft and fuzzy blue and purple stuffed teddy bear that Trunks had specially designed for Momo; he had found a company that catered to people with autism.

The stuffed animal was super expensive, but worth it; that's why he bought the last three _Harry Potter_ books and the model sets.

Trunks loved all three of his kids equally; and if he was going to get one a random present, they were all going to get something. Birthdays were meant for that child in specific while Christmas was a given.

"Do you like it?" Trunks asked concerned she didn't like it…until she started rubbing it on her face.

"Like it." Momo said with a smile.

"Ok; I'm glad. Now lie down and go to sleep; when you wake up we'll go home." Trunks said placing Momo back on her stomach and started rubbing her back.

Once he was sure she was completely asleep, Trunks covered Momo up, placed a chair by the bed and then a stool by the chair so she could get out when she woke up.

"Come on you two; let her sleep." Trunks said ushering the boys out.

"So now what? How did you get her to sleep so fast?" Bulma asked when Trunks and the boys came out.

"We talk about teaching the boys to fight and training them. As for how I got her to sleep so quickly, I just rubbed her back causing her to slowly relax; it comforts her." Trunks explained calmly.

"What did Momo's mom want?" Knickers asked looking at Trunks.

"That's none of your concern. But I will say she doesn't want Momo." Trunks explained calmly with a sigh.

"She doesn't want to see her at all? What about her parents?" Bulma asked confused.

"No, she doesn't want to see her. And she doesn't want her parents to know about Momo. Leo, go watch TV." Trunks explained calmly and then sighed.

"Ok…what about Knickers?" Leo asked looking at Trunks.

"As long as he agrees to behave and stay calm; he can sit with us while I explain what happened with Momo's mom." Trunks said calmly.

"Why can't I listen?" Leo asked confused.

"You're much too young to understand; I'll explain it to you in a few years when you're older." Trunks said seriously, giving him the look.

"Ok…" Leo mumbled as he sulked over to the couch while Bulma, Vegeta and Knickers walked over to the table.

So Trunks explained everything to them and in the end, Leo was eavesdropping and heard everything; he was pissed off…so were Knickers and Vegeta while Bulma was in shock.

"How could she do any of that? Could her parents really be that bad?" Bulma asked concerned.

"I'm not sure…to either of those questions." Trunks said with a sigh.

"That's my sister!" Leo yelled becoming furious.

"Ok, calm down. You were supposed to be watching TV. She's not going to take Momo; we're keeping her. And we're never going to see her mother again. It's just going to be the four of us." Trunks said as he took Leo in his arms and hugged him until he calmed down.

"I think we should teach them how to fight and train." Vegeta said seriously.

"Yes, I agree." Trunks sighed.

"We finally get to train?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Yes." Trunks said with a sigh.

"Yay! When do we start?" Leo asked excitedly.

"I guess…next weekend; I don't have the energy anymore today…" Trunks explained seriously.

"Ok." Knickers and Leo said at the same time.

"Will Momo learn to fight as well?" Leo asked right away.

"Maybe; maybe not. It all depends on her." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Leo said simply.

"We'll protect her no matter what." Knickers said seriously.

"Yes, we will." Leo said determined.

"Yes, we will." Trunks said smiling at his sons.

"I'm home! You're back; how did your thing go?" Bulla asked looking at Trunks.

"It went as good as expected." Trunks said calmly.

"Oh, and Yamcha is here." Bulla said looking at everyone…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi everyone." Yamcha said with a smile.

"Hey; what brings you over?" Trunks asked looking around.

"Oh you know…I was just in the neighborhood…" Yamcha said rubbing the back of his head.

"Where are Yami and Yugi?" Knickers asked looking around.

"They are with their mother." Yamcha said with a sigh.

"Are you two still not getting along?" Bulla asked as she ate a cookie.

"Bulla, mind your own business." Bulma said looking at her daughter.

"It's ok Bulma. No, we're still not getting along. At least we were never married; I still have my car and house." Yamcha said with a smile.

"What about them?" Bulla asked curious.

"She rented an apartment across town." Yamcha said calmly.

"Are you still going to get to see the boys?" Bulma asked concerned.

"I'm getting full custody of them next month; so they're staying with their mother until then." Yamcha said with a smile.

"Who would give you full custody?" Vegeta asked as he sat at the kitchen table.

"The government; she's incapable of taking care of the kids herself. Right now her sister is helping her. I was nice enough to let her have them for the next week and a half." Yamcha said rather annoyed.

"Well…I'm going to use the bathroom." Bulla said as she walked down the hall.

"I'll be right back; I have to use the bathroom as well." Bulma said as she went to her bathroom.

"That was weird…" Leo said as he looked down the hall.

"Yeah… So we'll get to see Yami and Yugi more?" Knickers asked looking at Yamcha.

"Yeah; a lot more." Yamcha said with a smile until he seen Vegeta glaring at him.

"Excuse me." Yamcha said as he started walking down the same hall as Bulma.

"When can we go home?" Leo asked as he and Knickers went to the couch.

"As soon as your sister wakes up. And no, that does not mean go wake her up." Trunks said seriously as he sat at the kitchen table.

Elsewhere…

Bulma was walking down the hallway when Yamcha pulled her into what he thought was an empty room.

"Yamcha, what are you doing; everyone's here." Bulma said as Yamcha gently pushed her up against a wall.

"I see that; I thought you were supposed to have the house to yourself today…" Yamcha said as he started feeling Bulma up.

"That's later tonight… Trunks had some business to take care of earlier so Vegeta and I offered to watch the kids. Vegeta's going out later tonight to train with Goku and Piccolo and Bulla has a date. But that's all tonight. Now, if you don't mind; we have to go back out to the kitchen." Bulma said seriously.

"Just a little longer, please?" Yamcha asked, begging.

"If the baby wasn't sleeping in here, I'd say yes; but Momo is asleep." Bulma said seriously.

"What is she doing in Trunks's old room?" Yamcha asked finally noticing Momo sleeping peacefully.

"Comfort." Bulma said simply.

"Can I at least get a kiss?" Yamcha asked, holding onto Bulma.

"Ok…" Bulma sighed, giving into Yamcha; she leaned up to him, while he leaned down and their lips connected in a gentle kiss.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Bulla shrieked in shock and horror.

"Bulla; what are you doing in here?" Bulma asked in shock.

"I could ask you the same question." Bulla said as she started to realize what was going on.

"Now Bulla, just stay calm…" Bulma said calmly as she put her hands up.

"Oh my Kami; you're cheating on dad…with Uncle Yamcha! What the hell?!" Bulla yelled incredibly frustrated.

"Bulla, please calm down." Bulma started; but it was too late; Trunks, Vegeta and the boys were already there.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"And whatever it is, could we please not do it in the room that Momo's sleeping in?" Trunks asked also annoyed.

"Mom's cheating on dad with Uncle Yamcha; I just saw them kissing!" Bulma exclaimed once they were in the living room.

"What?" Trunks asked in shock as he looked from his sister to his mother.

"Boys, go play in the backyard. Knickers, keep an eye on your brother; and Leo, listen to your brother." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Knickers and Leo said at the same time as they ran to the sliding doors that led to the backyard.

"Now, what's going on?" Trunks asked looking at his mom and Yamcha.

"Your mother and I are having an affair." Yamcha said simply.

"Mom?" Bulla asked looking at her mom.

"It's true…" Bulma sighed; she had been caught.

"Dad?" Trunks and Bulla asked looking at Vegeta; this didn't look like it was news to him.

"What?" Vegeta asked simply.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Bulla asked becoming upset.

"I already knew." Vegeta said simply, shocking Bulla, Trunks and Yamcha, but not Bulma.

"What do you mean you already knew?" Yamcha asked in shock.

"And you're ok with all this?" Bulla asked, going from upset to angry.

"I mean, I knew; I caught them…three months ago." Vegeta said simply.

"Three months?! You knew for three months?!" Yamcha and Bulla asked in shock and anger.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Trunks asked confused.

"I talked to your mother about it. If she's not happy with me, there's not much I can do." Vegeta said simply.

"But you stay?" Bulla asked in shock.

"Of course; I still love her." Vegeta said simply, with a shrug.

"And what about you?" Yamcha asked looking at Bulma.

"I still love Vegeta…I just wish he'd show it more. And I love Yamcha as well." Bulma said calmly.

"You can't love them both! No wonder Trunks did what he did…" Bulla yelled exasperated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Trunks asked annoyed.

"Did you cheat on Mai? Is that why she left?" Bulla asked looking directly at Trunks.

"I didn't cheat on Mai; she cheated on me and then went back to Pilaf where he got himself, Mai and their other member blown up." Trunks said seriously, becoming angry.

"Ok…then what about your one night stands?" Bulla asked right away.

"What about them?" Trunks asked, narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"Why so many? Can't commit?" Bulla asked looking directly at Trunks.

"Because I was in a bad place. I made mistakes, yes; but my kids are not; so don't even go there. And no, maybe I couldn't commit; but at those times, I didn't want to. All I wanted to do at those times was feel numb and forget. Even so, I never once pushed Knickers or Leo away. After Leo was born I told myself I was done with all that…" Trunks explained before being interrupted.

"Before you met and fucked Momo's mother…whoever she is." Bulla said, striking a chord with Trunks.

"Her name is Miki and I don't know why I had any kind of relationship with her. I met her in a bar and at the time of meeting her, I didn't want anything to do with her; it was two hours later that anything happened!" Trunks yelled very angry.

"You said she was Venarian?" Vegeta asked with a sigh.

"Yes, that's correct; that's what she told me." Trunks said as calmly as he could.

"Well now it makes since. Venarians are from Venus, the planet of love and beauty. The people from Venus, Venarians, tend to get what they want…and that's usually sex; Venarians are addicted to sex…" Vegeta explained.

"So watch out for Momo then." Bulla said seriously, interrupting Vegeta.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Trunks asked, now glaring at his sister.

"It means, she'll probably turn out to be a sex addict." Bulla said calmly.

"What has gotten into you?" Bulma asked in shock.

"I'm just going off of what dad was saying. And it's better than calling her a slut." Bulla said simply.

"Knock it off! Before you interrupted me, I was going to say, most Venarians love sex, yes; but they just want love. Most Saiyans…well most men of any species are weak towards Venarians. And I say men because pretty much all Venarians are women. With that being said, there are some Venarian men. Also, Venarians are not fighters. Now we come to Momo; she's only half Venarian; she's also half Saiyan…and she's autistic. What all that means is that she'll probably just look for love…and because of the Saiyan in her, she'll fight for her love." Vegeta explained.

"Assuming she knows what love is." Bulla said in a bratty tone of voice.

"Bulla…" Bulma growled.

"Dad?" Knickers and Leo asked when they walked in; it had started raining out.

"Go get your stuff; we're going home." Trunks sighed; he was pissed off.

"Is Momo awake?" Leo asked as Knickers went to their room.

"Go." Trunks growled, getting Leo to listen right away.

"Trunks…" Bulma started.

"You do what you want to do and whatever makes you happy. I just can't deal with this drama…or Bulla's attitude right now. I'm going to get my kids and head home." Trunks said as calmly as he could as he went to get Momo.

He packed her stuff up first before throwing her bag over his shoulder; he then picked Momo and her teddy bear up.

"We're ready." Knickers said calmly as they met up in the living room.

"Is Aunt Bulla mad at us?" Leo asked confused.

"She's not mad at you. But never you mind any of that; it's not for kids to worry about. Now let's get going." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok. See you later. Love you." Knickers and Leo said as they hugged Bulma and Vegeta.

"Love you too." Bulma said hugging Knickers and Leo at the same time.

"Love both of you champs." Vegeta said hugging Knickers and then Leo.

"You'll let Momo know we love her, right?" Bulma asked looking at Trunks.

"Of course." Trunks said with a smile before he and the boys went out to the car.

"Oh, I'd better go let them out; I think I'm blocking them in." Yamcha said heading out.

"This is your own fault that they found out…" Vegeta mumbled as he sat down.

"How is it my fault?" Bulma asked offended.

"You let him in." Vegeta said in a plain tone of voice.

"He just showed up." Bulma shot back.

"Maybe so; but you didn't send him away. And you were caught kissing in a room with the door left open." Vegeta said seriously.

Bulma was going to say something, but realized that he was right.

"Hey, I have to head out. The boys aunt just called me; I have to go get them. I'll explain later. Love you." Yamcha said before he left.

"Love you too." Bulma said looking at the door.

"So…are you planning on having him move in or moving in with him?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

"No to either…why are you asking me that?" Bulma asked offended.

"Well, you do love him, don't you?" Vegeta asked looking directly at her.

"Yes, but not as much as I love you." Bulma said right away.

"So why are you sleeping with him then?" Vegeta asked standing up.

"I'm not sleeping with him! We're just dating...and kissing!" Bulma yelled becoming furious.

"Uh-huh… Are they yours?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma.

"What are you talking about now?" Bulma asked annoyed.

"Yamcha's kids; are they yours? I mean I was gone for a year." Vegeta said looking at Bulma.

"You were in the hyperbolic time chamber! That's a year there; that's only a day here! It's impossible for me to have a baby in a day!" Bulma yelled.

"What about that time Kakarot and I went away for six months?" Vegeta asked right away.

"You came back and they were born a month later! I didn't have any type of baby bump at all! Yami and Yugi aren't mine!" Bulma yelled becoming upset.

"Uh-huh… How do I know that's true?" Vegeta asked, challenging her.

"I guess you don't; you'll just have to trust me." Bulma said looking at her husband.

"How can I trust someone who's been cheating on me?" Vegeta asked causing Bulma to start crying.

"Get out! Leave! And don't come back until you realize just how much you hurt me!" Bulma yelled very hurt.

"That's fine. I won't come back until you realize how much you actually hurt me." Vegeta said calmly before walking out, leaving Bulma alone in the kitchen.

**With Trunks Kids:**

"Ok…" Trunks said as he carefully picked Momo up as not to wake her; he then carried her inside and to her room.

"Leo and I got all the bags." Knickers said walking into Momo's room with her overnight bag along with Leo.

"Thank you boys. Now off you go; don't wake your sister." Trunks said seriously as he covered Momo up and placed her teddy bear in her arms.

**Two Hours Later:**

Momo had just climbed out of bed after waking up and was heading to the living room.

"There you are. Did you have a nice nap? You slept for a long time today." Trunks said as Momo walked out to the living room with her blanket and teddy bear.

"What's for dinner?" Leo asked coming out of his room just as Trunks picked Momo up.

"We're having fish, hash browns and vegetables." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok. When are you going to make it?" Leo asked right away.

"In a little bit." Trunks said as he picked Momo up and set her in the chair.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Hello? Dad?" Trunks asked in shock as he opened his door.

"Can I come in?" Vegeta asked standing there.

"Yeah; what's going on?" Trunks asked letting his dad in.

"Grandpa!" Leo and Knickers yelled happily.

"Boys, go to your room." Trunks said calmly.

"What about Momo?" Knickers asked.

"What about dinner?" Leo asked.

"Your sister is just fine; and I'll make dinner in a little bit. Just relax. You'll be just fine; you're not going to starve." Trunks said seriously as Momo climbed out of the chair.

"You don't know that…" Leo said dramatically.

"Go." Trunks said calmly.

"Daddy?" Momo asked softly.

"What is it baby?" Trunks asked, picking her up.

"Play game?" Momo asked as she played with her hands.

"We'll play after dinner; and then we'll watch movies." Trunks said calmly.

"Candy Land?" Momo asked softly.

"Nope, I bought a new game." Trunks said with a small smile; he didn't know how well she was going to take that.

"K…" Momo said, scrunching up her face.

"We'll play Candy Land with you now." Knickers said with a smile.

"We will?" Leo asked making a face.

"We will." Knickers said, elbowing Leo in the side.

"Right…" Leo mumbled.

"Candy Land!" Momo cried happily as she kicked her legs to get down.

"Ok." Trunks said with a smile as her set Momo down; she just ran to her brothers.

"Have fun and behave." Trunks said seriously.

"We will." Both boys said as they led Momo to their room.

"She's more talkative than normal." Vegeta said as they watched the kids disappear.

"She's home; and she always talks to me. Sometimes she'll talk to Knickers; but mostly just me. Do you want to eat here?" Trunks asked as he got their dinner ready.

"What about Leo? Yeah, I'll have whatever it is you're making." Vegeta asked and then answered.

"I'm making fish with hash browns and vegetables. As for Leo…he's usually making her cry; so she associates him as not good and doesn't talk to him. However, deep down, he really does love and care for her; he just doesn't show it…" Trunks said with a sigh.

"Well…that's unfortunate." Vegeta said as he looked around.

"Yeah… So what do you need? I know you're not just here for dinner or to talk." Trunks said looking at his father.

"Your mother kicked me out; I guess I was being insensitive." Vegeta said plainly.

"That sounds like you…but mom really shouldn't be talking right now." Trunks sighed as he started on the fish and hash browns; the vegetables would be made in the microwave.

"Well…it isn't all her fault; I didn't do or say anything other than do what she wants. Anyways, I need a place to stay." Vegeta said calmly.

"You can stay in the spare room…" Trunks started only to be interrupted by Momo screaming and running to the kitchen with tears running down her face.

"What's going on? I thought you were playing Candy Land." Trunks said picking Momo up; he learned a long time ago how to cook and hold a child at the same time.

Just then Leo and Knickers came running out.

"What is going on?" Trunks asked demanding an answer.

"Don't listen to them; they're lying." Leo said right away.

"This ought to be good…" Vegeta sighed.

"Sit down. At the kitchen table; all of you." Trunks said seriously.

"Do you want me to make dinner?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"That'd be great, thanks." Trunks sighed as he looked at his children; Leo was kind of smiling while Knickers glared at him while Momo sat there ready to cry.

"Stop your crying; dad's not going to fall for that crap." Leo said looking at Momo.

"Leo Aries Briefs; do not speak to your sister that way! I do not know what has gotten into you lately; but it needs to stop…right now. The only one at this table who lies to me is you. Has Knickers ever lied to me? Yes, he has; but that was years ago; he knows better now…I hope. Momo has never lied to me…but I'm sure she will one day. Or she will try to. But for now, she doesn't. So Knickers, what is going on?" Trunks asked looking at Knickers.

"Why are you asking him?" Leo immediately complained.

"Because Momo's not going to talk right now; something's got her really upset; and I want to know what or why. I already know I can't trust what you have to say. When you come in yelling don't trust what they have to say because they're lying usually means you're not going to tell me the truth. So Knickers, if you would; tell me what is going on." Trunks said seriously.

"It started when we were picking out characters; Momo wanted to be blue…but so did Leo…or so he said. I think he only wanted to be blue because that's what Momo picked; he usually chooses green or yellow. And then when were deciding who went first, I suggested Momo, Leo and then me. He didn't like that and freaked out. Momo looked at me and said it would be ok if he went first. So we started playing; and after only turns Leo freaked out and accused Momo of cheating. He said she kept moving her piece when it wasn't her turn or moving extra spaces. She didn't do any of that; I counted her moves and told her where she could land and she listened very well. I told him that and he flipped the board and several pieces hit Momo. It just kind of went from there." Knickers explained looking directly in Trunks's eyes.

"Leo?" Trunks asked looking directly at Leo.

"She should've just let me be blue." Leo muttered.

"Ok…well, you can sit here until dinner's done and we're all done eating. Then we're going to play family game night and watch movies. Oh, and you've lost your DS for another day. Arguing will get you another day; and the longer you argue the more days you will lose. From now on, if you're not going to be nice to your sister, you will also lose days with your DS. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Trunks asked dead serious.

"Yes sir…" Leo mumbled.

"Momo, you can stop crying now; you're not in trouble." Trunks said calmly.

"Is grandpa eating with us tonight?" Knickers asked as he sat in his spot.

"Yes. Tonight and for as long as he's living here." Trunks said calmly.

"Grandpa's going to be living with us? Cool! Is it because grandma kissed Uncle Yamcha?" Leo asked right away.

"Leo, that's none of your business. But, he will be living with us for as long as he needs." Trunks said seriously.

"Well, it's a good thing we're moving in a few months." Leo said with a smile.

"Leo Aries Briefs!" Trunks yelled.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"You're moving?" Vegeta asked, shocked.

"In a few months, yes. I was going to tell you and mom…and Momo Monday after Momo's doctor appointment." Trunks explained.

"No move…" Momo cried.

"Momo…we have to move; our lease is almost up and someone else wants this house. Plus we need a bigger place." Trunks explained calmly.

"No! Dis our home!" Momo cried, turning red in the face as she slid off of her chair and ran to her room.

"I'll go talk to her." Knickers said right away.

"No; you stay there and watch your brother; I'll go talk to her." Trunks said seriously.

"I'll just keep working on the food." Vegeta said as Trunks went after Momo.

"Thanks!" Trunks called back.

When he got to her room, Trunks found Momo trying to get under her bed; her back end was struggling to get under all the way.

"Momo…" Trunks sighed as he walked over to her; he gently got ahold of her hips and gently pulled her out.

"No!" Momo screamed.

"Now that is enough. When you're ready to calm down, we'll talk." Trunks said in a firm, but calm tone of voice.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Momo finally stopped crying and hyperventilating enough to talk.

"Are you done crying now?" Trunks asked with a sigh.

"Yes…" Momo said softly, chest heaving up and down.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way; but we are moving in a few months. We can't live here anymore." Trunks explained calmly.

"Why?" Momo asked right away.

"Someone else wants to move in here and I want a bigger place for all of us. I also want somewhere that is bigger and can be permanent. Somewhere where you and your brothers can grow up and always be able to go back to." Trunks explained as Vegeta walked in.

"You already have a place, don't you?" Vegeta asked plainly.

"Yes, I do. I'm just waiting for the renovations to get done." Trunks said calmly.

"How long is that going to take?" Leo asked walking over with Knickers.

"I thought I told you to stay at the table until after everyone was done eating." Trunks said looking at Leo.

"I tried to stop him…" Knickers started.

"You did…" Leo started.

"Then why aren't you sitting there?" Trunks asked seriously.

"I wanted to see what her punishment would be." Leo said honestly.

"Why would I punish her?" Trunks asked confused.

"She had a complete meltdown." Leo replied right away.

"Leo, she's scared; she doesn't take change well. And you're the reason she freaked out in the first place. I told you that this was a secret and I would tell her when the time was right." Trunks said seriously.

"And it's not like she just got away with this…" Knickers mumbled, annoyed.

"Really now? What kind of punishment did she get?" Leo asked annoyed while he stomped his feet.

"You need to calm down or you won't be participating in games tonight. Not that it's any of your business, I made her sit on her bed until she calmed down and then had a firm talk with her. I did the same thing for you and Knickers when you were both her age. And you both know that she's not perfect; she has been on time out plenty of times before." Trunks explained calmly, but seriously.

"Not nearly as much as Leo." Knickers mumbled.

"Knickers, that's enough…" Trunks started, but was interrupted.

"Why is that?" Leo asked right away.

"She behaves better than you do. I swear, the only time you behave is when you're in school. Which, is a good thing; but you need to behave at home as well. Before you even think about saying anything; Momo, like the both of you, is not perfect by any means. She makes mistakes and misbehaves from time to time; but she does behave better than you. From now on I would appreciate it if you'd behave…all three of you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes dad…" Knickers and Leo said right away.

"Momo?" Trunks asked looking at Momo.

"Yes daddy?" Momo asked looking up at Trunks.

"Are you going to be a good girl and behave?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes daddy." Momo relied softly.

"Good. Now…is dinner ready?" Trunks asked looking at his father.

"Yes; it's ready." Vegeta said calmly.

"Ok. Go on; go take your seats at the table." Trunks said picking Momo up.

"We'll see how long that lasts…" Vegeta mumbled as they walked to the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Trunks asked.

"Them behaving." Vegeta replied.

"Yeah…I know…" Trunks sighed as he placed Momo in her booster seat.

**Half an Hour Later:**

"So, what game are we playing tonight?" Knickers asked looking at Trunks.

"Right…I got a new game to play tonight." Trunks said getting up.

"Is grandpa going to be playing as well?" Leo asked when Trunks came back.

"Trouble? Is that like Sorry?" Knickers asked looking at the box.

"I'm not sure; we'll have to read the rules. And as for grandpa…I don't think so; but he can help Momo move her pieces around. The game itself, like Sorry, is a four player only game." Trunks said as he started setting things up.

"So, I'll be whatever color is left over. Momo, you can pick first; what color would you like to be?" Trunks asked looking at Momo.

"Red?" Momo asked softly.

"Red it is. Knickers, what color would you like?" Trunks asked looking at Knickers.

"What about me?" Leo asked right away, having a fit.

"You get to pick last." Trunks said calmly.

"Why?!" Leo yelled furious.

"Because of how you behaved when playing Candy Land. Now, if you want to play Trouble, you'd better calm down, relax and behave. Now, Knickers; what color would you like?" Trunks explained seriously and then asked again.

"I'll take green." Knickers said calmly.

"Leo, your turn." Trunks said calmly.

"I guess I'll take blue…" Leo mumbled.

"That' leaves me yellow." Trunks said with a slight smile.

"So, who goes first?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"Well, let's go over the rules." Trunks said calmly.

**An Hour A Half Later:**

After three rounds of Trouble, Trunks had to pull the plug and say it was time to get pajamas on.

"But I'm not tired!" Leo complained.

"You're not going to bed; it's time to watch movies." Trunks said simply, trying to remain calm.

"Movie time means jammy and popcorn time." Momo said softly.

"Very good Momo." Trunks said with a smile.

"I take back what I said before; that's the most I've ever heard her talk." Vegeta said in shock.

"She's talks when she's home, feels safe/comfortable or has something to say." Trunks said as he carried her to her room.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Knickers, Leo and Momo were all in their pajamas and the popcorn was made.

"Pop-Pop watch movies?" Momo asked as Trunks came out with the popcorn.

"I don't know…" Trunks sighed as Vegeta walked over.

"What are we watching?" Vegeta asked calmly.

" Child's Play !" Leo exclaimed happily.

"No." Knickers and Trunks said at the same time.

"Why not?" Leo asked right away.

"Are you crazy?" Knickers asked right away.

"That's enough. But you and your sister are much too young for that movie. I know you seen that movie at a friends…which I certainly was not happy about." Trunks started.

"But it didn't scare me; I really liked it." Leo complained.

"That's fantastic. But that movie would give your sister nightmares." Trunks said seriously.

"Fine…" Leo mumbled.

"So what are we watching then?" Vegeta asked right away.

"Momo will pick a movie, then Leo and then Knickers. Like normal we do it this way so that Momo actually gets to watch a movie; she usually ends up falling asleep during the second movie. So Momo, what would you like to watch?" Trunks asked looking at Momo.

"Mermaid! Mermaid!" Momo cried happily, bouncing up and down.

"Mermaid?" Vegeta asked confused.

"_The Little Mermaid_; it's her favorite." Trunks said calmly.

"I'm guessing it's a kid's movie?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks.

"That's correct. Do you want to watch it with us or no?" Trunks answered and then asked.

"Pease pop-pop?" Momo asked softly, pleading with Vegeta.

"Fine…" Vegeta mumbled as he sat in the chair.

So they watched _The Little Mermaid_ , followed by _Stuart Little_ and finally, because Momo fell asleep, _Gremlins_…


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday:**

"Ok…are you ready to go?" Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

"Yeah…" Momo said softly.

"Do you know where we're going?" Trunks asked calmly.

"To see Dr. Umm…?" Momo asked, looking up at Trunks.

"Dr. Draya; that's correct… Are you going to be a good girl today?" Trunks asked seriously.

"Yes daddy." Momo said, still looking up at Trunks.

"Good girl. Now…you can only bring one thing with; it's either your teddy bear or your blanket." Trunks said seriously, but at the same time calmly.

"Mmmm…" Momo made a noise; Trunks thought she was going to start crying, but she set her blanket on the chair and held her teddy bear tightly.

"Good girl; now say goodbye to grandpa." Trunks said as he picked her up.

"Bye-bye grampa…" Momo said softly, with her thumb in her mouth.

"See you both later." Vegeta said as they walked out of the house.

Trunks got Momo and her teddy bear in her car seat nice and tight before getting in himself and driving off…after buckling up.

Roughly five minutes into the drive, Momo fell asleep, holding onto her teddy bear.

**Fifteen Minutes Later:**

"Ok…" Trunks sighed as he got out of the car.

"Daddy?" Momo asked confused, waking up from her little nap.

"Hi baby; we're at the doctors now. Do you want up or do you want to walk today?" Trunks asked, releasing Momo from her car seat.

"Walk?" Momo asked sliding off her seat, onto the floor and out the door.

"What is the rule?" Trunks asked after he shut the door; she reached her little hand up to take his.

"Good girl; ok, let's go." Trunks said as they started walking into the clinic.

Once they got inside, Momo let go of Trunks's hand and started clinging to his legs. The clinic was packed; it became too overwhelming for Momo.

"They're certainly busy today. You have your bear?" Trunks asked, to which Momo nodded and put both her arms in the air; he picked her up and she buried her face in his shoulder and shook.

**Five Minutes Later:**

"I can help whoever's next, down here." A receptionist said when it was finally time for Trunks to get Momo checked in.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asked kindly.

"I have Momo Briefs here to see Dr. Draya." Trunks said shifting Momo a little.

"Ok…and you are?" The receptionist asked, looking at Trunks.

"I'm her father, Trunks Briefs; her mother isn't in her life." Trunks said calmly; he knew she had to ask these questions; she was just doing her job.

"Ok. What is Momo's birthday?" The receptionist asked calmly.

"December 6, 2016." Trunks said right away; he knew each of his kids birthdays by heart. It also helps that he has their names and birthdays tattooed on his chest, just above his heart.

"Insurance, address and phone number for her and you all the same?" The receptionist asked, looking up at Trunks.

"Yes." Trunks answered calmly.

"Ok… She's all checked in. Dr. Draya is on the second floor; you may head up now. Have a nice day." The receptionist said with a smile.

"Thank you and you have a nice day as well." Trunks said with a smile as he started walking to the stairs.

"Ni day…" Momo mumbled into Trunks's shoulder.

"Momo, that's so nice of you to say…even if the lady couldn't hear you." Trunks said with a smile as he started up the stairs.

They walked through the door that led to the second floor waiting room and to Trunks's and Momo's relief, there were way less people up there. Asides from them, there were a total of five other people plus the people behind the large desk.

"Do you want to play with the toys while we wait?" Trunks asked calmly as he looked around.

"No…" Momo said softly, rubbing her face in his shoulder.

"Someone's tired. I suppose nap time is delayed today because of this." Trunks sighed as he sat down with Momo on his lap.

After a few seconds Momo started bouncing up and down on Trunks's knee; she only started giggling when Trunks started bouncing his knee up and down; he, of course held onto her waist so that she wouldn't fall.

**Five Minutes Later:**

"All done. My knee and leg are tired." Trunks said as he stopped bouncing his knee.

"K." Momo said as she leaned back into his stomach.

It was then that Trunks saw someone he really didn't want to see, walk out of the exam rooms area and into the waiting room.

"Trunks, is that you?" Miki asked, somewhat shocked.

"Yeah, it's me…. What are you doing here?" Trunks asked, not really caring.

"I had my yearly physical. What brings you here?" Miki asked, looking at Trunks…until she noticed Momo; she was playing with her fingers while Trunks held onto her.

"Is that her?" Miki asked calmly.

"Yes; this is Momo; she has her yearly doctor's appointment. She's very shy." Trunks explained as Momo stood up on his leg and hid her face in his shoulder when she noticed Miki looking at her.

"She looks just like you when you were her age, doesn't she? Except for the hair; that's a little lighter. So, this is who the father is, I'm assuming." An older woman said, walking up from behind Miki.

"And I'm guessing he's also the one who's had our grandchild…" An older man said, standing next to the older woman.

"Mom, dad; what are you doing here? How did you even know I was here?" Miki asked in shock.

"We came here to talk to you; get you to come back home. We never expected to meet our grandchild-granddaughter. As for how we found you; your younger brother told us." The woman said with a smile as she started walking forwards.

"Of course he did; he is a suckup after all…" Miki mumbled, causing her parents to give her a look.

"Why did you keep her away from us? Why did you give her to that man?" The man asked, looking directly at Trunks, glaring at him the entire time; Trunks just sat there…starting to become annoyed.

"You stay away from me and her! She's not your grandchild; she never was. I never wanted her in the first place; I tried getting her aborted and when you refused, I waited until I was of age…but I was too far into the pregnancy. So after that I did everything I could think of to miscarry; but nothing seemed to work. My last attempt, I went into labor early. And, I gave her dad full custody because I sure as hell didn't want you to get your grubby, OVER controlling hands on her and ruin her life like you ruined mine! Stay the hell away from her!" Miki yelled, getting the receptionists' attention.

"What do mean we ruined your life? We did nothing but make sure you had everything and achieved everything you decided to fail at. You got knocked up at sixteen and then decided to give the baby up without our consent. You're the one who ruined your own life. Now, if you'd excuse us; we'd like our perfect grandchild." The lady said simply, walking towards Trunks again; he stood up immediately.

"Is there a problem here?" One of the receptionists asked, walking over with security guards.

"No; no problem here. We're just trying to get our granddaughter from this man." The older man said calmly.

"That man, is her father. I am biologically her mother; I didn't want her. He did; so I gave him full custody. I also don't want my parents anywhere near her; they're a danger to her. If they get a hold of her they will lock her in a small, cold room, feed her twice a day, every two or three days…if she's lucky and make her stand out in the rain or cold or overly hot days if she's done something wrong or even made a mistake. That's what she did to my two older sisters, one older brother and me when we were living at home. The only one who didn't get any of that treatment was my two younger brothers; they got treated like kings. Now I understand why my brother and sisters left when they did. Oh, and because of what I did while pregnant with her, she's far from perfect mom, dad; she has autistic." Miki explained, becoming incredibly upset; but became more upset when her mother slapped her, hard across the face.

"That's because you, your brother and sisters were all ungrateful simpletons while your younger brothers were perfect angels! And what do you mean she's got autistic?" The mother asked, slapping Miki across the face.

"She HAS autism; she IS autistic." Trunks explained, emphasizing "has" and "is" so that Miki and her parents would hopefully understand.

"How the hell can she have autism?! She's part of our bloodline! Venarians are the superior beings compared to you humans!" The father yelled.

"Ha! Well, now that's funny. I mean it; I haven't had a good laugh like that in years." Vegeta said, appearing behind everyone.

"This is a personal family matter; but out!" The mother yelled, furious.

"Well, I'm family. Are we saying names?" Vegeta said and then asked Trunks.

"No, we're not; I do not want my parents knowing anything about them." Miki said seriously, causing her parents to glare at her again.

"And we Venarians are superior to you humans." The father said proudly.

"Ok. And, I think it's funny that you think we're human." Vegeta said calmly.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked calmly as Momo clung to him.

"If you're not human, then what are you?" The father asked in a suspicious tone.

"We are Saiyans. And you left these papers on the table; you said you needed them, didn't you?" Vegeta asked, handing Trunks a pack of paper.

"Shoot; thanks." Trunks said, taking the paper.

"Yep." Vegeta said simply, staring at Miki and her parents, who were very pale looking at the mention of them being Saiyans.

"Saiyans?" Both the mother and father asked in shock.

"That's correct." Vegeta said simply.

"You laid with a Saiyan?!" The mother screeched, horrified before passing out.

"Well…at the time I didn't know he was Saiyan; I only just found out a few days ago. What does that have to do with anything?" Miki asked, looking at her father.

"They're our mortal enemies." The father said, backing away; his wife was just coming too.

"We used to be enemies; my dad made a treaty with your king…whoever that is.

"My dad would've never done that!" The mother yelled in a panic.

"Well, he did; I was there. I guess she's a princess on both sides." Vegeta said calmly.

"That thing is not a princess; that thing is an abomination! Keep that thing away from us!" The parents yelled angrily.

"Abomnation?" Momo asked softly, tears in her eyes; she had been called that before by random people in stores and such. They'd say how cute she was and all…until they somehow found out she had autism.

"No baby; you're perfect just the way you are." Trunks said, bouncing her a little, while rubbing her back.

The parents were about to say something, but were interrupted.

"I think it's time for you to leave." The security guard said seriously, escorting the parents out; Miki left on her own, saying how sorry she was.

"No child is a mistake; every child is a blessing. Don't you ever forget that." A receptionist said seriously as she brought Momo a sucker…well she brought her a few so that Momo could pick the one she liked; she chose red-cherry.

"Momo Briefs?" A nurse called from one of the side doors.

"I'll see you at home, later." Vegeta said heading out.

"See you later." Trunks said before walking over to the nurse.

"How are you today?" The nurse asked with a friendly smile.

"Could be better…" Trunks sighed as Momo held her teddy bear close with one hand and the sucker in the other hand.

"Aww…what's wrong?" The nurse asked, genuinely concerned.

"Momo's mother's parents…" Trunks sighed as they walked down a hall.

"I see…kind of. Well, if we could just get her height and weight." The nurse said kindly, trying not to be nosey.

"Ok Momo, I have to set you down now. Don't worry; I'll be right here; I'm not going anywhere. Ok?" Trunks asked, setting Momo down as she clung to his shirt.

"K…" Momo said softly, unsure and scared.

"Ok; just stand up against this giant ruler. Oh. No, sweetheart; you have to have your back to the ruler." The nurse said when Momo stood, facing the stadiometer.

"Ok, stand perfectly still, straight and flat on your feet." The nurse said as she started lowering the top of the stadiometer down to the top of Momo's head.

"Very good. Now if we can get your weight." The nurse said as she led Momo across the way to the scale.

"Now just hold very still please." The nurse said as Momo stepped on the scale, swaying back and forth at first.

"Ok; all done." The nurse said, writing everything down.

"I do good daddy?" Momo asked, tugging on Trunks's pant's leg while looking at the floor.

"You did fantastic." Trunks said with a smile, causing Momo to look up at him with a big smile.

"Ok; we're all the way at the end of the hall on the right; room 24." The nurse said, as she stepped to the side.

"Do you want to walk to the room?" Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

"Yeah…" Momo said softly, lifting her hand to take Trunks's.

About halfway to the room, Momo fell over. But, she didn't cry; she got back up and lifted her arms to be picked up.

Once in the room the nurse got Momo's blood pressure, heart rate, pulse and temperature.

"Ok, that's it for me; Dr. Draya will be in just a few minutes." The nurse said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks. Have a nice day." Trunks said calmly as he held onto Momo as she leaned forwards.

"Thank you; you too." The nurse said before leaving.

'This can't be good…the nurse didn't say what any of her vitals were. The nurses have always said what her vitals were…' Trunks thought to himself as Momo sat up straight and made a face.

"Momo, what's wrong?" Trunks asked when he saw her become ridged; she then lurched forwards and started making retching noises.

"Oh no…hold on." Trunks said, standing up right away; he got her to the sink and she threw up everything she drank this morning.

Knock. Knock.

"Hello…oh; what's going on here?" Dr. Draya said and then asked when she seen Trunks holding onto Momo as she held onto the sink and finished throwing up.

"Sorry about this…I didn't know where else to let her throw up. I mean, there's the garbage can; but it's kind of hard to hold a child and keep the lid open…" Trunks said as Momo stopped throwing up.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine; I completely understand…especially since the garbage is turned around." Dr. Draya said as she walked over to the cupboards; she pulled out a dixie cup and filled it with water.

"Here, you go. But drink it slowly." Dr. Draya said, handing Momo the cup once Trunks sat back down with her.

After Momo finished her water, Dr. Draya sat down, opened her laptop and then retook Momo's vitals.

"So…asides from that, how are you and your family doing?" Dr. Draya asked, looking at Trunks.

"Well, Momo is terrified of elevators and penguins now… Yeah. My mom took her and her brothers to an aquatics center where they were trapped in an elevator after it malfunctioned and shut down about four months ago. There just so happened to be a guy in a penguin suit on the elevator with them. For some reason it just freaked her out and she's been afraid of penguins ever since. And she refuses to go to the aquatic center; if we take her near there she has a panic attack. Her brothers are fine; Knickers still acts older than he actually is…until it comes to Leo. Leo is good, but is starting to test my patience for whatever reason. All of a sudden he's unhappy with having a sister. Oh, and Momo's mother popped up and contacted me; she wants nothing to do with Momo; she even tried to abort and force a miscarriage when she was pregnant with her. We just met her parents; that was a hoot." Trunks explained, covering Momo's ears for the last part.

"Wow…that's a lot. Well…ever since I've known you and your kids, you've always done what you thought was best for them; and you have. I will say that Knickers is very mature, wise and even smart for his age; I don't think he'll ever change. Don't worry about Leo; it's just a phase and he'll get over it eventually. They're both good big brothers. Now for Momo…I've got some bad news for you…" Dr. Draya said, giving her opinion before becoming serious.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked right away as Momo leaned against him.

"So, as you saw, I retook all her vitals. It's not that I don't trust my nurse; with what they currently are, I just wanted to make sure. When I saw her five months ago, her blood pressure was two points low…on both sides; but everything else was normal. So, because of that, I didn't see a cause to worry. Today, however, her blood pressure is 65/33; it's dropped; and it's not good. Now, the normal blood pressure for her age is between 80/50-110/80. Her pulse, which should be between 80-120, is at 60. Now, that's not always terrible; she could just be inactive or really sick…which seems to be correct, seeing as she has a fever of 102.3. Can I ask how much she's eating and drinking on a normal daily basis?" Dr. Draya asked, looking at Trunks.

"Normally she eats just fine: breakfast, a few cookies, lunch, randomly snacks on fruits snacks, granola bars, cookies, doughnuts (if we have any) or goldfish, dinner and then a piece of cake or cupcake or whatever we have for desert. For drinks…she drinks two cups of orange juice for breakfast, two cups of juice for lunch and two cups of milk for dinner and several cups of water throughout the day." Trunks explained calmly.

"Does she drink any type of soda?" Dr. Draya asked, writing everything down.

"I let her drink a bottle of sprite or rootbeer Friday nights for family game and movie night. No, my parents don't let her have soda either. Or at least they'd better not be." Trunks explained and then said seriously.

"Ok…well then she should be gaining weight; she's lost two pounds since last month…so that puts her at 30lbs. But on a good note, she grew a little. Last time she was here she was 2'6"; she's now 2'10.5". So there's that. But anyways, I'd like to check her ears, throat, eyes, heart and lungs. So, if you could bring her over to the examination table." Dr. Draya said calmly.

Trunks did as he was told and carried Momo over to the table and held her hand as Dr. Draya did everything she needed.

"Does your tummy hurt at all?" Dr. Draya asked, looking at Momo.

"Yeah…" Momo said softly.

"Can you tell me where?" Dr. Draya asked kindly.

"Ebywhere." Momo said, looking down.

"Baby, why didn't you say anything?" Trunks asked calmly, looking at Momo.

"No wan you be mad." Momo said softly.

"I wouldn't ever be mad at you for not feeling well." Trunks said seriously as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Ok sweetie, can you please lie down so I can check your tummy?" Dr. Draya asked as she got a new pair of gloves.

Trunks helped Momo lie down before Dr. Draya got there and lifted up her to reveal her stomach; Momo held on tightly to her teddy bear.

"Ok, tell me if it hurts when I push down." Dr. Draya said as she started rubbing and lightly pushing on her stomach; Momo made painful noises and faces in almost every place except one.

"Yeah…that's what I thought as well…" Dr. Draya sighed as she looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked immediately concerned.

"Her heartbeat is also low… I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure she needs to be admitted into the hospital; I believe she has the stomach bug that's been going around…and appendicitis." Dr. Draya explained, but was interrupted by Trunks and Momo.

"What's that on her stomach? Momo, baby, what's wrong?" Trunks asked when he seen that Momo's stomach started turning red and slightly bumpy; it then turned into concern when Momo started wheezing and having a hard time breathing.

Dr. Draya knew that this was an allergic reaction. But to what? Then it hit her…

"Was my nurse wearing latex gloves?" Dr. Draya asked as she got an epipen from one of the cupboards.

"I believe so; why do you ask?" Trunks asked as he held onto Momo.

"Has Momo ever been allergic to latex?" Dr. Draya asked as she pushed Momo's skirt up a little and placed the epipen on Momo's upper thigh and pushed.

Boy, did Momo scream and start crying.

"Not that I know of; she's always playing with those rubber bouncy balls and such and is just fine." Trunks said as Dr. Draya made an emergency call down to the EMTs.

"What about balloons?" Dr. Draya asked seriously.

"Umm…Leo just turned six; we had a party for him. Momo was playing with a few balloons; she seemed fine. She would cough every now and then; but almost everyone was; we were outside and pollin was everywhere." Trunks explained quickly.

"Well…I hate to tell you this, but Momo is severely allergic to certain latex items; such as latex gloves, balloons, probably condoms and other latex items like those… EMT's are on their way up; if you need to call someone, do so. I know you know what an epipen is; so I don't have to explain what I just did. You've had to use them a few times before, haven't you?" Dr. Draya asked calmly.

"Yeah…she's allergic to a lot of different things." Trunks said thinking about everything his children are allergic to before calling his dad.

Knickers was allergic to bee stings, amoxicillin, morphine, codeine and avocados.

Leo was allergic to horses, cows, elephants, goats, llamas, amoxicillin and avocados.

Momo was allergic to bee stings, horses, all types of dandelions, amoxicillin, codeine, morphine, sulfa, prednisone, penicillin, regular aspirin, all types of shellfish, pears, pineapples, coconuts, avocados, passion fruit, dragon fruit, figs, papaya and now latex…this child just can't get a break.

_"Hello?"_ Vegeta asked on his end.

"Are you still near the clinic by any chance?" Trunks asked right away.

_"I'm at that fast food place down the street; why?"_ Vegeta asked right away, hearing the urgency in Trunks's voice.

"How did you get here? Did you drive?" Trunks asked right away.

_"No…I flew. What's going on?"_ Vegeta said seriously and then asked, slightly annoyed.

"Ok…can you either come up to room 24 on the second floor or grab my car and meet me and Momo at the hospital?" Trunks asked right away.

_"What's going on; what happened? Did her mother and her parents come back?"_ Vegeta asked right away.

"No…Momo is very sick; more so than usual. And as it would turn out, she's allergic to latex…so EMTs are on their way up. But, I know Momo; she's not going to be in the ambulance by herself." Trunks said right away.

_"I'll grab your car; you know how I feel about people I don't know…especially when they're messing with family."_ Vegeta said right away.

"Yes, I know…" Trunks sighed; he didn't want to argue with his father about how the EMTs are just trying to help…

_"I'll see you after awhile…"_ Vegeta said before hanging up before Trunks could say anything more.

Before Trunks could call his mother, two EMTs showed up.

"Momo Briefs?" One of the EMTs asked calmly, as to not scare her.

"Da-ddy…" Momo wheezed, very scared as she held onto her teddy bear and his hand.

"It's ok baby; you're going to the hospital now; they're going to help you there. And don't you worry; I'll be with you the entire time. I won't leave you; I promise Trunks said as he held Momo's little hand in his.

"Ok; anything we need to know? Is she allergic to anything we should be aware of?" The second EMT asked while the first took Momo and placed her on the stretcher.

"She is allergic to amoxicillin, codeine, morphine, sulfa, prednisone, penicillin, regular aspirin and latex amongst food items." Trunks explained calmly.

"Ok. You'll have to let the doctors and nurses know the foods she's allergic to; they should have her allergies on file." The second EMT said as Momo was fully strapped in.

All of a sudden, Momo just started screaming; the first EMT had taken her teddy bear; he was planning on handing it to Trunks.

"What's wrong?" The second EMT asked confused.

"I don't know; I just took the bear away. It's protocall. We don't allow patients to hold onto anything because it gets in the way of all the wires and anything else we may need." The first EMT explained, looking at Trunks.

"She's autistic. Momo, baby, shhh…it's ok; everything's going to be ok. Look, I have your teddy bear; I'm going to hold onto it while we take a ride to the hospital, ok? Don't worry; I'll be with you every step of the way." Trunks said with a reassuring smile, as he held the bear up, making it "dance" in the air. Momo started slowly calming down; they were then on their way to the hospital.

While in the ambulance, Trunks called his mom to let her know what was going on. Needless to say, that was very interesting; he was holding Momo's hand with one hand, his phone in his other hand and Momo's teddy bear under his arm.

_"Hello? Trunks; is that you?"_ Bulma asked calmly, but out of breath; Trunks could hear Bulma in the background.

"Yeah mom, it's me." Trunks said as he rubbed Momo's hand with his thumb.

_"When are you coming over? Are you almost done at the clinic? What is that noise?"_ Bulma asked question after question.

"We're done at the clinic; but we're not coming over…" Trunks started.

_"What; why not? Is it because Yamcha's here? I can send him home or something."_ Bulma said right away.

_"What?"_ Trunks heard Yamcha asked in shock on her end.

"No, it's not because Yamcha's there. I already told you; I'm not getting involved with any of that. You and dad and you and Yamcha need to figure things out for yourselves; I have my kids to take care of and worry about. That brings me to the boys; if I called the school, could you pick the boys up early…like in half an hour early?" Trunks asked, increasing his grip on Momo's hand; the second EMT stuck her finger to get a blood sugar reading and Momo started crying.

_"What's going on?"_ Bulma asked, demanding an answer.

"We are on our way to the hospital…in an ambulance; Momo is very sick. Dr. Draya highly believes Momo has the stomach bug that's been going around and appendicitis. We also just found out she's severely allergic to latex gloves, balloons and as much as I hate to say this, most likely condoms." Trunks explained as calmly as he could.

_"WHAT?! Is she ok? How is my little grandbaby? Does your father know?"_ Bulma asked panicked.

"Mom, calm down. She's not doing so well currently; but I'm sure she'll be fine once we get her to the hospital where she can properly be taken care of. And yes, dad knows; he's on his way to the hospital…if not already there." Trunks explained as the EMT took Momo's blood pressure; the cuff went off every five minutes or so.

_"Why was he the first to know?"_ Bulma asked, slightly upset; the other tone was drama.

"He came to the clinic because I had forgotten a packet of Momo's information for Dr. Draya; he dropped it off. And I called him first because I didn't figure he'd leave the area right away and I needed him to either come and travel with Momo or grab my car. And I was right; he was at a fast food joint down the road from the clinic; he grabbed my car by the way." Trunks explained, very annoyed; this was not a competition or whatever; this was his daughter, who is very sick.

_"How did he know you left a packet on the table?"_ Bulma asked, becoming suspicious.

"He's living with me and the kids." Trunks explained as his eyebrow started twitching.

_"Why is he living with you and the kids?"_ Bulma asked on full alert.

"For crying out loud mom; seriously? You kicked him out; he needed a place to go. He's my father and the kids' grandfather; and the kids love him. Before you say anything; they love you too. He's actually been a big help. And for crying out loud mom; Momo's severely sick and having a severe reaction to latex; and all you care about is dad living with me and my kids? Listen, I love you very dearly; and I know you love me and the kids very dearly; but I'm a little annoyed right now. Momo's terrified, I'm scared; I don't one hundred percent know what's going on. I do not want to deal with any drama right now. Can you pick up Knickers and Leo from school for me or no?" Trunks asked borderline annoyed.

_"Trunks, I'm sorry. Yes, I can get the boys; just make sure you call the schools. Can I come visit her in the hospital? Which hospital are you going to?"_ Bulma asked, worried Trunks was so mad at her, that he wouldn't let her visit her grandbaby.

"It's fine mom…I just don't want any drama right now; I don't need it. And Momo certainly doesn't need it. Thanks, I'll call the schools when I'm done on the phone with you. We are headed to the newer hospital for children; Mercy Pediatrics Branch in upper West City. And of course you can come visit Momo; I would never take you away from her or her away from you. The drama just bothers me." Trunks explained calmly, seriously, annoyed and with a sigh.

_"Ok; I'll be there after a little while. Do I tell the boys what's going on?"_ Bulma asked right away.

"Not completely, no. Just tell them she's sick. And mom, if you want, you can bring Yamcha with. Just no drama." Trunks said seriously.

_"Ok; we'll see you in a little bit."_ Bulma said hanging up right away.

"Your grandparents are going to drive me crazy." Trunks sighed as he held onto Momo's hand.

After a minute or two of calming down, Trunks called both Knickers's and Leo's schools to excuse them, saying that there was a family emergency. He explained that his mother, Bulma Briefs was coming to pick them up within fifteen minutes or so. Knickers's school was just fine with it; Leo's school was a bit more pushy; they demanded to know what the family emergency was. Trunks snapped…in a way. If Momo hadn't been so sick or there, he would've been yelling at them. But she was there; and she was very sick…so he calmly snapped at them. Legally, he didn't have to disclose information on family emergencies; he threatened to sue or call the police and say they were holding his son hostage. He was beyond pissed at that.

After about half an hour they arrived at the hospital; Vegeta was already there waiting for them…


	5. Chapter 5

"Code Blue! Code Blue! Autistic Female. Age three. Anaphylactic Shock from latex gloves. Having a hard time breathing. Low heart rate. Also has the flu with a possible appendicitis. Fever of 103.5. Sweating profusely. Blood pressure and sugar both keep dropping. Very resistant to needles. This is her father; he has a list of everything she's allergic to." One of the EMTs said urgently, handing a nurse a list as he pushed her into the hospital.

**Latex**

**Amoxicillin**

**Codeine**

**Morphine**

**Sulfa**

**Prednisone**

**Penicillin**

**Regular aspirin** (takes tylenol for kids-if needed)

Bee stings

Horses

All types of dandelions

All types of shellfish

Pears

Pineapples

Coconuts

Avocados

Passion Fruit

Dragon Fruit

Figs

Papaya

"This poor child…" The nurse said as she read over the list.

"Sir, we need you to wait in the waiting room." A nurse said sternly.

"Daddy?" Momo asked, scared, looking up at Trunks.

"Don't worry baby; I'll see you in a little bit." Trunks said as calmly as he could.

"Daddy!" Momo started screaming and crying as she was wheeled away.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked annoyed when he seen Trunks walking over.

"Trunks!" "Dad!" Bulma, Knickers and Leo called as they came running into the waiting room with Yamcha close behind them.

"What's going on; grandma wouldn't tell us." Leo said right away.

"Where's Momo?" Knickers asked, noticing she wasn't there right away.

"How is Momo?" Bulma asked, very concerned.

"Your sister is very, very sick and is being admitted into the hospital. At this moment, I'm not a hundred percent sure on what's going on. The only things I do know, is that she's allergic to latex, and probably has been for a while, but it was just found out today; she had a fever of over 103, is having a hard time breathing and many other issues. She has a possible appendicitis and the flu as well." Trunks explained as he walked to a chair.

However, before he could sit down, a doctor came out, looking for him.

"Is one of you the father of Briefs, Momo?" He asked, looking out into the waiting room.

"I'm Trunks, Momo's father." Trunks said walking over with his ID and Momo's information as he and Vegeta seen a man stand up to try to claim her.

Trunks and Vegeta weren't the only ones to see, a few cops, who were looking for the man and his "wife," just happen to be walking by; they were searching all hospitals, as this couple was lurking around any and all hospitals, trying to snatch kids from ages two through nine for whatever reasons. So far, in the last four years, they have kidnapped up to fifty kids; and that's just what the police know of.

Today, they tried taking the wrong kid.

The "wife" was too afraid of the look Vegeta gave her "husband," that she couldn't move.

The husband however, took off, running, forcing cops to run after him.

Vegeta also took off after him; he may have been evil at one point; but he never, ever touched a child. He got the feeling the man was a pervert or something like that.

"Well…that was certainly interesting…" The doctor said in shock.

"Is Momo ok?" Trunks asked, getting the doctor's attention.

"Well, that's why I'm here. We can't get her to cooperate with us in any way; she keeps screaming for you. Did you not want to come back?" The doctor asked, kind of shocked.

"I was told by the nurse, I had to wait here." Trunks said, confusing the doctor.

"She's three and autistic, correct?" The doctor asked, looking at a chart.

"Yes, that's correct." Trunks answered as Bulma and the boys stood a few feet away.

"Was the nurse aware that you're her father and that she has autistic and is only three?" The doctor asked, looking at Trunks.

"The EMT who was wheeling her in told her as he was wheeling her down a hall." Trunks said as calmly as he could; he was starting to wonder if he was tricking him…or if she was in cahoots with the man and woman in the waiting area.

"Well, that's her right there." Trunks said, pointing and looking in the direction of the "nurse," who told him to wait.

"Wait here for a moment." The doctor said, walking over to the front desk and then signaled the three police that were leaving with the "wife."

"Yes doctor, how may I help you?" The officer asked calmly; the doctor was using sign language, as did the one cop who came over.

"Yes, I was just wondering what was going on over there with that couple? Were they waiting on a family member or friend?" The doctor asked, calmly with a fake interest, before looking at the "nurse."

"Is there something I can do for you, doctor, officer?" The nurse asked calmly.

"Yes, could you take Mr. Briefs here to his daughter, Momo?" The doctor asked calmly.

"Momo?" The "nurse" asked, confused, looking at the doctor.

"The little girl with autism, screaming and crying for her daddy." The doctor said plainly.

"Oh, of course. But, where is he?" The "nurse" asked, looking around.

"He's standing right there; the man with light violet hair and blue eyes." The doctor said calmly.

"Oh, but that's not the little girl's father; you must be mistaken." The "nurse" said, wavering, just a little.

"Oh, but he is; he has the same last name as Momo. He also has all her information and several pictures of the two of them and two little boys together. I'm also pretty sure if we were to do a DNA test right now, it would come out positive that they're a match. I'm also a hundred percent sure that you're not one of my nurses, let alone a nurse here at all; I know every single nurse here, as I'm one of the doctors who teach and train them. And, I never forget a face." The doctor said as the officer walked away, around a corner and ended up behind the nurse, pulling her arms behind her back and then cuffed her.

"Got another one?" A different officer came up as the other one took the "wife" out to a squad car. Vegeta also just walked back in and stood by his wife and grandsons as two officers were dragging the "husband" out.

"Yep. The third and final member of "The Child Nappers." And doctor, to answer your question; these three were kidnapping children ages two to nine, grooming them. They do their research on each child, and once they reach age ten they send them out to child trafficking, human trafficking, sell them to people who want children or they keep some of them for themselves. So, no, they don't kill the children themselves; but, unfortunately several of the buyers do. Yes, we've found a few. But, we've also found several alive and mostly unharmed; they have been returned to their families. You have a nice rest of your day." The officer said, taking the "nurse" away.

"I'm sorry about all that. I'm Dr. Pinot. If you'd follow me, I'll take you to your daughter. The rest of your family will have to wait out here until she's placed in a room. When Momo is all settled into her room, then you can have one of her nurses come out and get them." Dr. Pinot said seriously, but calmly.

"Right. I'll see you all in a little while." Trunks said, before following the doctor through a door and down a hall.

"Normally, our procedure here for children under six is, if they arrive via ambulance, one parent can go back with them. Now, because Momo is three, she falls right in that category. However, children six and over, go back alone…unless they have some kind of mental issue. I'm not saying Momo will have to have another ambulance ride; I'm just letting you know." Dr. Pinot explained as they got closer to the exam room Momo was in; she was still screaming for Trunks.

"Where is she?" Dr. Pinot asked, looking at an empty bed and several nurses in a corner.

"She's in the corner…" One of the nurses said, scared.

"But, she's different." Another nurse said, also scared.

"Well, you can all back off; I have her father here. Long story short, fake nurse working with a kidnapping ring. And, what do you mean, she's different. Trunks, if you'd please." Dr. Pinot said calmly as the nurses backed away.

Momo was indeed sitting in a corner crying, holding onto a scalpel; she also ripped both of her IVs out. Or rather, they likely pulled out on their own when she got away from the nurses. What shocked Trunks the most was that she had transformed into a Super Saiyan. She's way younger than he was when first transformed; and neither Knickers, nor Leo have even transformed…not once.

'Great nurses… How does a three year old with so many problems get away from three nurses? How the hell did she get a hold of a scalpel? What the hell were these nurses doing?' Trunks thought, as he took a picture of Momo, getting her attention; he wasn't just going to go in blind and risk getting cut.

Once the flash went off and got her attention, Momo opened her eyes, looked at Trunks, dropped the scalpel and went back to normal; Trunks was then able to pick her up and lay her back down on the bed.

"Baby, you have to let these people help you. Now, that one lady was not good and lied; but, there will be times when I can't be with you for something. You can't just scream and cry for me and not let them do their jobs; they're just trying to help you. Don't you ever forget that I will always be there for you, even if I can't be right next to you. Ok?" Trunks explained to her, rubbing her forehead while a nurse wrapped her arms with shaky hands.

"She's not going to hurt you…any of you. She was just scared and didn't understand what was going on; she didn't know where I was. I wasn't allowed to say anything to her when she was being wheeled away. She's half Saiyan; and Saiyans can transform into other forms known as different types of Super Saiyans. She's not an actual threat." Trunks explained, slightly annoyed, not looking away from his daughter.

"How do you know she's not dangerous, huh?" One of the nurses asked seriously as the one nurse's hands steadied.

"When did she grab the scalpel?" Trunks asked with a sigh of annoyance.

"Shortly after Dr. Pinot left." The one nurse replied.

"Fifteen minutes." The third nurse said walking over so to look at Momo's left arm to see if she could find any veins, seeing as they could no longer use her right arm.

"Did she cut or try to cut any of you?" Trunks asked seriously.

"No." The first and third nurse said calmly while the second one mumbled.

"Now, now girls, that's enough. While I didn't know that Mr. Briefs or his daughter were Saiyans in any way, shape or form, I do know that most Saiyans are good; like Mr. Goku and Mr. Vegeta. Those two, along with several others saved our planet several times. Mr. Briefs, were you one who helped aid in saving the earth?" Dr. Pinot asked as he watched everyone in the room.

"Yeah…it's kind of one of my jobs when needed. Now, how on earth did Momo manage to get a hold of a scalpel?" Trunks answered and then asked.

"It fell off the table before she got away." The second nurse said, annoyed.

"So, why wasn't that the first thing to be picked up?" Trunks asked, equally annoyed.

"We were trying to keep your daughter from getting away from us." The second nurse shot back.

"So how did she end up getting away from you then, if all three of you were keeping her at bay?" Dr. Pinot asked, butting in before anything escalated.

"I had to use the restroom." The second nurse said seriously.

"Was it an emergency?" Dr. Pinot asked calmly.

"No, I just needed a break." The second nurse stupidly said.

"You should know better by now; you don't use the bathroom unless it's an absolute emergency…especially in cases like these when a child is autistic and has a hard time with these kinds of situations. And since it wasn't an emergency, why couldn't you take the few seconds it would've taken to pick the scalpel up? It's not only for situations like this; but it's also for, not only the patient's safety, but yours and everyone else around. I'm sorry, but you're suspended without pay for two weeks. This will be brought up to the board and they will decide the next action to be taken. Now, go." Dr. Pinot said seriously, annoyed and angry.

The nurse left, glaring at everyone in the room, leaving the third nurse as the second nurse.

"How many IVs are we placing in her arm?" The second nurse asked calmly.

"Two: one for fluids and one for medications. Are you having a hard time finding veins?" Dr. Pinot asked, walking to the end of the bed.

"No, I found a few good ones; I just wanted to make sure of how many you wanted." The second nurse said calmly as she went to get everything she needed.

"Daddy…" Momo managed to croak out.

"Don't worry baby; you're going to be ok…one way or another. I'll be with you every step of the way, I promise." Trunks said, gently rubbing her forehead.

"Ok, her arm is all wrapped up; it actually wasn't that bad. She didn't need any stitches; just had to clean up all the blood and make sure it wouldn't become infected. I also got the broken needle out." The first nurse said kindly.

"So, you're a Saiyan and you fought to save our world; do you happen to know Goku or Vegeta?" Dr. Pinot asked curiously; he was a huge fan of Vegeta and Goku.

"Yeah, I know them both, plus Goku's sons. Goku, his wife and their sons are family friends. And then Vegeta is my father." Trunks said, not really paying attention; he was more focused on Momo.

"Well…I'll be back to check up on Momo at a later time; I have another patient I need to attend to. I think this is your last set up for today. Am I correct in saying that?" Dr. Pinot asked, looking at the nurses.

"Yes sir." Both nurses answered right away.

"Ok. Well get her IVs going and take her to room B-25 in the children's ward. Let her nurse at the time that she is a top priority emergency case. I just put in for lab techs to come and to come get blood and the radiologists to check on her stomach and such. Her nurse will take care of the rest. Oh, and Mr. Briefs; just so you know, I'm not Momo's main doctor. He left about an hour before you arrived; he will be back tomorrow morning sometime. His name is Dr. Noir; you'll meet her nurses as they come in. And don't worry; just like every other patient who is admitted here, you will be very well taken care of. And we'll do our best to make sure she's comfortable." Dr. Pinot explained calmly, but quickly before leaving.

"That man likes to hear himself talk." Nurse one said as she looked for a heated blanket.

"But, he's a good guy." Nurse two said as she started rubbing Momo's arm with an alcohol swab.

"Hey Momo, look at me. Squeeze my hand as hard as you can; let's see how strong you are." Trunks said, trying to keep her preoccupied so that they could get her IVs in without any or too much of a struggle.

"Knickers and Leo?" Momo asked softly and then flinched when the needle pierced her skin.

"Knickers and Leo are in the waiting room with grandma, grandpa and Uncle Yamcha. You're doing very good Momo; keep it up." Trunks said, gently smiling at her as she squeezed his fingers; she really didn't have all that strong of a grip, but she was trying.

"Ok…the first one is done." Nurse two said kindly, with a soft smile, not mentioning a second one.

As Nurse two was getting the next IV ready, Momo started coughing and wheezing really badly; it was so bad that Nurse one had to place a breathing mask on her face.

After a few minutes, just to make sure she wasn't going to cough anymore…or at least for awhile, Nurse two carefully started placing the second IV in her upper arm; that one was a little harder. Momo just started crying and screaming.

"Momo, baby; you have to relax a little. It's ok. Remember; they're just trying to help you. If you keep moving around so much, they'll have to poke you again. I'm right here." Trunks said, rubbing her forehead again. Right about now, he was wishing he hadn't left her teddy bear with his mom.

After a few minutes, Nurse two got the second IV in and Nurse one was taking them to Momo's room for however long she was going to be there.

"Ok, here we are; this will be Momo's room until she's ready to go home. One of her normal nurses will be in shortly. Is there anything you need from me before I leave? Something to eat or drink? I mean she can't have anything until the doctor says so; but I can get you something. Or is there anyone you want me to get?" Nurse one asked kindly.

Trunks seen that she was wearing a wedding ring, so she wasn't single and flirting with him; he could also tell by how she acted, that she had at least one kid.

"I'm good, thank you. And yes, my parents, sons and a…family friend are in the waiting room. If you could get them, that would be great. Bulma and Vegeta Briefs and family is fine to call them." Trunks said calmly.

"Yes, of course." Nurse one said with a smile.

"Momo, what am I going to do with you?" Trunks sighed as he held onto her hand and rubbed her forehead; she was burning up. The previous room had been cooler, so her forehead wasn't as hot; this room was at room temperature.

**In The Waiting Room:**

"What's taking so long?" Knickers asked, pacing around.

"Is Momo dying? Is it my fault for what I said Saturday?" Leo asked, looking down.

"I don't know; they're probably getting her ready and everything. And no, Momo's not dying. And, of course it's not your fault; you didn't make her sick. Pretty much every family has siblings who get into arguments with their siblings. It's quite normal. Look at me and Aunt Tights or grandpa and Uncle Tarble or your dad and Aunt Bulla or even Uncle Goten and Uncle Gohan. Momo is much smaller than you and your brother; her body can't fight this stuff that yours can." Bulma said gently, with a gentle smile.

"Ok." Leo said softly, looking down.

"Vegeta and Bulma Briefs and family?" Nurse one asked from the side door.

"Come on boys." Bulma said as she, Vegeta and Yamcha got up.

"How is Momo? What's wrong with her?" Knickers asked right away, frantically.

"Knickers, relax a little. Are you Momo's nurse?" Bulma asked calmly.

"Please follow me; I'll explain what I know on the way there. No, I'm not her regular nurse; I do not know what is wrong with your sister. I know that Dr. Pinot, who was standing in for Dr. Noir, ordered blood work, a urine sample and a full body ct scan. Dr. Noir is one of the main ER pediatricians; he works with children six and under. The other doctor works on children seven and up. Anyways, Momo and her father will meet Dr. Noir tomorrow; he left about an hour before Momo even arrived. Sorry about this; there's construction going on down that hall, so we have to take the long way around." Nurse one explained what she knew and then apologized.

"It's ok; as long as we get there." Bulma said with a soft, but worried smile.

"So…Saiyans, huh?" Nurse one asked interested.

"Yes; on Vegeta's side. But how do you know?" Bulma asked, shocked.

"Oh, there was an incident in the exam room. We thought that her dad didn't want to be in there, because he wasn't there. But, we now know what happened. Anyways, it was me and two other nurses. She had one IV in already for fluids; we were trying to get one in for her medications that she would be receiving once they figured out what was wrong. She was panicking; she just wanted her daddy. She was just screaming her little head off. Well, the table we keep our instruments on was bumped quite a bit and the scalpel fell on the floor. Well, one of the other nurses has no bedside manner, decided that she was going to use the bathroom…even though you're not supposed to take a bathroom break during an emergency, top priority case unless it's an absolute emergency. Well, she's laid off for two weeks without pay and then it'll go from there. It might've been a less severe punishment, had she taken the few seconds to pick the scalpel up, off the floor and put it on the table or counter. Anyways, Momo was struggling so much, she ended up kicking the other nurse and hit me and fell off the bed, pulling her first IV out…kind of. The needle broke off in her arm. She proceeded to grab a hold of the scalpel and backed herself into a corner. We couldn't get near her without her cutting one of us. But, Dr. Pinot and her dad showed up and dad got her to calm down. I got the other part of the IV out of her arm and bandaged her arm; it wasn't that bad and didn't need stitches. The other nurse got the two IVs in her other arm." Nurse one explained calmly.

"How'd that go?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"The first one went really well; dad talked to her, let her squeeze his fingers and rubbed her forehead. She did jump a little and there were some tears; but, other than that, she was fine. The second IV however…that was harder; she really struggled with that one. But the nurse got it in. Now they're waiting in her room while they wait on the next step." Nurse one said calmly, before all of a sudden, they heard Momo screaming and Trunks trying to calm her down.

"Pop-pop! Pop-pop! Pop-pop!" Momo screamed over and over for Vegeta, her voice becoming hoarse.

"Pop-pop's not here right now baby. But, I'm sure he'll be here soon; along with Nana, Knickers, Leo and Uncle Yamcha. It's ok; they need to take some blood to help find out what's wrong." Trunks said calmly as the lab technician tried getting Momo's blood drawn; she had unwrapped the bandages on her one arm, with Trunks's permission, cleaned up where the IV was ripped out and found a spot with a good vein to draw blood. However, as soon as she poked Momo, Momo lost it and started screaming and crying…and her hair and eyes started flickering and changing colors as her body tried changing into a Super Saiyan again.

"Momo, baby; you have to calm down." Trunks said as calmly as she could.

Knock. Knock.

"Is everything ok in here?" Nurse one asked, peeking in the room.

"We're just trying to get the blood work that's needed." The lab tech said calmly as Momo finally calmed down; she was so tired that all her fight was gone.

"Do you still want your family to come in? Or, would you like them to wait until we're all done?" Nurse one asked calmly.

"They can come in. Oh, and before you leave; could you get a cold, wet rag or something for Momo's forehead; she's burning up." Trunks said as he continued to hold Momo's hand.

"Of course. You may all come in." Nurse one said, walking over to a cupboard.

"Here we go." Nurse one said as she placed the rag on Momo's forehead.

"Oh Momo…" Bulma said sadly when she seen Momo; she looked absolutely awful.

In the end, the lab tech took six vials of blood.

Knock. Knock.

"Hello. Oh, a full house. I'm Kiara, and I will be Momo's afternoon nurse from 12:01 PM-8:00 PM on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. I do not know who will be here the other days; their names will be on her information board. If you notice something missing, don't be afraid to add whatever we missed. After my shift, from 8:01 PM-4:00 AM, your night nurse will be here. I'm not sure who that's going to be; but if I'd have to guess, it'll be one of three: Nina or Vera or Nebula. Those three are the only ones in the pediatric ward who are here tomorrow. And then, after their shift ends, your morning nurse will be here from 4:01 AM-12:00 PM. Momo's three, so I'm pretty sure that tomorrow her morning nurse will most likely be Ms. Faye. Now, Ms. Faye does not like to be called Nurse Faye; she prefers Ms. Faye. She's an older lady; she just lost her husband about a year and a half ago, her oldest is away in Germany, her second child announced she's expecting while her third child just gave her her first grandchild, but refuses to talk to her and her youngest just moved out. Just to warn you, when or if she gets upset, she'll give you details. I think she just wants someone to talk to; she'll talk to anyone who will listen. But, out of all the pediatric nurses here, she's the best and has been here the longest. Now, down to business. She has her IVs already and is receiving fluids, she also just had her blood work…" Nurse Kiara said, looking around the room.

"Daddy…" Momo cried out softly.

"What is it baby?" Trunks asked calmly.

"I has to potty." Momo said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, perfect timing. If you can just hold on a second." Nurse Kiara said, leaving the room for a minute or two. When she came back, she was holding a sample cup.

"Ok…I need her to give a urine sample. If she could get about a quarter of the cup filled, that'd be great." Nurse Kiara said as she unhooked Momo and clipped the port shut, before handing Trunks the cup.

"Ok… Mom, can you help me with her please?" Trunks as he picked Momo up.

"Sure." Bulma said calmly before they walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

"How do you want to do this?" Bulma asked as they stood there.

"How do we do this?" Trunks asked, confused; for the most part, he was a healthy child and was only ever in a hospital because he got hurt in fights. Rarely anyone in his family had ever been in the hospital for something like this.

"Ok, you hold her over the toilet and I'll hold the cup under her; that way we'll get enough to hopefully figure everything out. But first, we need to wipe her with this swab; they have to make sure everything is clean and sterile." Bulma said, ripping open a swab.

"Mmmm…" Momo cried; she was doing her best to hold it in.

"I know baby; just another minute please." Trunks said as he held her up.

"Ok… Are you ready?" Bulma asked, opening the cup.

"I know she is." Trunks said, holding Momo up as he stood on one side of the toilet and Bulma kneeled in front.

"Ok Momo; you can go now." Bulma said calmly.

By the time she was done, they had almost a full cup.

They washed all of their hands and then took Momo back to her room.

"Wow… I wasn't expecting this much; lab techs will be super happy with this. I'll get this to the lab right away." Nurse Kiara said with a smile as she put the cup of urine in a biohazard bag before leaving; however, she was back after a minute…with a wheelchair.

"Radiology is ready for her." Nurse Kiara said calmly.

Once again, Trunks picked Momo up; he was going to set her in the wheelchair. But, she wasn't having that; she wanted Trunks to hold her.

"You're welcome to carry her if that's what you and she wants." Nurse Kiara said calmly.

"Mom, can I have Momo's teddy bear?" Trunks asked, looking at Bulma.

"Of course; here." Bulma said, handing Trunks the bear.

"Wait here with grandma, grandpa and Uncle Yamcha. Make sure they behave." Trunks said seriously; he knew this was going to be hard enough, without having to keep an eye on his sons (mainly Leo) as well.

"Are we in charge?" Leo asked, looking at Knickers.

"I think so." Knickers answered.

"Far from it." Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But dad said to make sure you all behave." Leo said, looking at his grandparents and Yamcha.

"He just means, make sure we don't argue or fight. Don't ask why; it's not only our business alone; it's an adult conversation." Bulma said seriously.

"Do you think it's because grandma was kissing Uncle Yamcha? Or because grandpa goes out with lots of different girls." Leo asked, looking at Knickers, shocking all three adults.

"Most likely." Knickers said, looking at the door, waiting for them to come back.

"Or is it because grandma and Uncle Yamchar are going to get married?" Leo asked, causing all three adults and Knickers to choke on their own saliva.

"What are you, stupid? Grandma's not going to marry Uncle Yamcha; it's already bad enough they're seeing each other the way that they are! And grandpa, even though grandpa was seeing other women, he won't be with them like that; he loves grandma too much! That's why he didn't put his penis in that girl's private part at the park that day; he just got up and ran away!" Knickers yelled as he started crying before running out of the room.

"Knickers! You stay here." Bulma said seriously, before running after a very upset Knickers.

**With Trunks & Momo:**

"Here we are…" Nurse Kiara sighed as they reached Radiology.

"Momo Briefs?" The radiologist asked, walking over.

"Yep." Nurse Kiara said calmly.

"Ok… Well, there's been a change of plans. The head of radiology called; he doesn't want a three year old to have a CT scan, unless absolutely necessary. He would rather her have an MRI first. And then, if nothing conclusive is found out, then she'll have a CT scan." The radiologist replied seriously.

"Ok. Well, I'm sorry about all this. I guess it's back to her room." Nurse Kiara apologized, looking at Trunks.

"Oh, no; they're ready for her already; I called them after I got the call. And the head of radiology called them as well. You're just going to head down the hall to the right, make a left at the end and there you are." The radiologist explained calmly.

"Oh, ok… Well, I'm sorry about all the confusion. Please follow me." Nurse Kiara apologized again.

"It's ok." Trunks said as he followed her.

"Mmmm…" Momo moaned in pain.

"I know baby; we're going to get this all figured out one way or another." Trunks sighed, rubbing her back as they walked.

"Momo Briefs?" The MRI lady asked kindly.

"Yep." Nurse Kiara said as they walked into the MRI room.

"Ok…so this is kind of last minute and I didn't get a lot of information; is this full body or just stomach?" The MRI lady asked, looking at Nurse Kiara.

"Just her stomach." Nurse Kiara replied calmly.

"Ok. Well, everything is set up; please set her on this bed, head in the center of this pillow." The MRI lady said calmly.

"Mmmm… Daddy!" Momo cried as soon as he set her down.

"It's ok baby; you're going to be just fine." Trunks said calmly as he stood up straight.

**Ten Minutes Later:**

Momo did not want to go into the MRI machine; it was dark and looked scary.

"Mr. Briefs…I'm not trying to upset her or you when I say this; nor do I mean or want to rush you, but I have another patient who needs to have an MRI. I understand she's scared and so little; but, with your permission, I believe it's time to sedate her." The MRI lady said calmly with a sigh; she never liked sedating a child.

"That's fine. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can figure out what's wrong." Trunks said calmly and seriously as he knelt down next to Momo.

**Forty-Five Minutes Later:**

"Ok, I'll walk you back to her room now." The MRI lady said as Trunks picked Momo up.

**Earlier: With Bulma & Knickers:**

"Knicker, don't you run away from me." Bulma said firmly as she caught up with him.

"What?!" Knickers snapped.

"Excuse me?" Bulma asked, standing there.

"Sorry…" Knickers mumbled as he sat on a bench.

"Knickers… How long have you known?" Bulma asked calmly, looking at Knickers.

"Yami and Yugi told me a few weeks ago, but I didn't believe them. Not until I seen you and Yamcha walking past school, holding hands while he was nuzzling you and touching your butt." Knickers admitted, looking down; he refused to look at her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bulma asked, shocked that he had seen them.

"It wasn't any of my business. And…you never left grandpa; I just figured you still loved him or something…" Knickers said softly.

"Are you uncomfortable with me being with Yamcha?" Bulma asked seriously.

"I don't know…it's weird. And, I just prefer you to be with grandpa; that just feels right. But, like dad said, it's not our business; it's yours, grandpa's and Yamcha's. And if you're happy with him, then…" Knickers explained until he couldn't and just started crying again.

"Knickers, if you're uncomfortable…with anything; you should always tell a trusted adult. When it's something like this you always tell your dad, me or your grandpa. Ok? Your dad, Aunt Bulla, your brother and sister and even your grandpa are some of the most important people in my life. Yes, Yamcha and the others are important to me as well; but my family are who are the most important." Bulma explained gently, but yet serious at the same time.

"Ok." Knickers answered as he finally looked up at Bulma; she then hugged him tightly.

**With Vegeta, Yamcha & Leo:**

"This is your fault; you do know that, don't you?" Yamcha whispered to Vegeta so that Leo wouldn't hear them.

"Oh? And how is that?" Vegeta whispered back.

"You just showed up here." Yamcha shot back.

"I showed up because _**MY**_ son called me and asked me to bring his car." Vegeta replied annoyed.

"Well, you could've just dropped the car off and then disappeared. You know; like you used to do. You didn't even want to be a part of their lives to begin with." Yamcha said, glaring at Vegeta.

"That is true; I didn't want anything to do with Bulma and Trunks…at first. But, they grew on me; and they are _**MY**_ family, not yours. And, you know what else? Despite how it may seem, I do love _**MY**_ family very much. So, if they want me here, I will be here. I don't give a crap what you think or do or where you go or stay." Vegeta explained seriously, looking directly into Yamcha's eyes.

"Well…once they realize they don't need you, that they have me; they won't even think of you. You dropped the car off and you let Trunks know that you were here. Why don't you just leave?" Yamcha asked with malice in his voice.

"Because, _**MY**_ granddaughter wants me here. Because _**MY**_ grandsons want me here. Because their father wants me here. Whether Bulma wants me here or not, I do not know." Vegeta said, crossing his arms across his chest once again.

"They don't need you; they'll have me. And, I'll be the best grandfather they've had." Yamcha said, completely full of himself.

"Ha! I don't think so! Grandpa is the best grandpa in the whole entire world! You're just Uncle Yamcha!" Leo shouted all of a sudden, indicating he heard them…or at least Yamcha.

"You just haven't had me as your grandpa; I'm sure I'd do a much better job at it than he ever did." Yamcha said seriously.

"I doubt that." Leo said in a bored tone of voice.

"Well, I'm sure Knickers and Momo would think otherwise." Yamcha said calmly.

"Uh-uh… No way. Knickers doesn't even like you two seeing each other the way you are; he said so before he ran out of the room. And Momo; grandpa is one of her favorite people ever." Leo said right away, throwing his arms this way and that way.

"I'm sure when Knickers sees how happy your grandma is with me, he'll come around. And, as for Momo, she's only three; she doesn't know any better yet. She'll learn to love me and forget about him." Yamcha said full of himself.

"I don't think so. Knickers will stay out of it, because he's…he's Knickers; he just wants everyone to be happy. So, he won't say anything and will only pretend to be happy for you. And as for Momo; _**SHE**_ doesn't even like you!" Leo explained, starting out calm; but as he continued to explain, he started to get really mad, until he reached his limit and was yelling.

"Whoa; what's going on in here?" Bulma asked as she and Knickers walked in.

"Grandpa and Yamcha were talking privately; I couldn't hear what they were saying until Yamcha said something out loud; he said he'd be the best grandpa we'd ever had. He wants to replace grandpa." Leo explained quickly.

"You did not say that you can replace Vegeta as their grandpa?!" Bulma asked in shock and anger.

"I mean… I'm so much better than him. And I can prove it; I just need your help. Please Bulma; will you make the happiest man on earth and divorce him and marry me?" Yamcha asked, kneeling down on one knee.

"Isn't there supposed to be a ring?" Leo asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't have one yet; but I will after next week." Yamcha said seriously, still down on one knee.

"Whaaat did we miss in here?" Trunks asked as he walked in with Momo.

"I'll let your nurse know you're back so she can hook her up to everything again." The MRI lady said calmly.

"Ok; thank you." Trunks said as she closed the door.

"So…what did I miss?" Trunks asked again.

"Yamcha asked mom to divorce dad and marry him." Knickers answered calmly before Leo had a chance.

"He also said he was going to replace grandpa!" Leo exclaimed, waving his arms around.

"Well, that's just silly; he can't replace your grandpa…nobody can. You both know this. However, if grandma wants to marry him, that's up to her. Grandpa will still and always be your grandpa. If she does decide to marry Yamcha, he'll just become your step grandpa instead of your uncle." Trunks said calmly.

"No…" Momo moaned out.

"Well, I'm not going to call him grandpa." Knickers and Leo said at the same time.

"And you don't have to." Trunks said seriously as he rubbed Momo's back.

After a few minutes, Yamcha stood up because his knee was hurting; he then walked over to Momo to try to ruffle her hair, like Vegeta. He figured she was young enough, that she'd be easier to get to like him better.

He was wrong…

"No! Pop-Pop!" Momo screamed, pulling away from Yamcha, before she started coughing; she was coughing so much and so hard that she couldn't catch her breath.

"Someone push the red button. I don't care who; just do it!" Trunks immediately exclaimed as he started patting her back.

However, before Knickers could push it, Nurse Kiara walked in.

"Lie her down; I'll get her an oxygen mask." She said as soon as she walked in.

"This should be interesting…" Yamcha said as Trunks laid Momo down; she hated having things put on her face.

"Momo, baby, do you want your teddy bear?" Trunks asked, holding her teddy bear above her.

"Ye-yes…" Momo breathed out.

"You have to let Nurse Kiara put a mask on you so that you can breathe. Ok?" Trunks asked, looking at Momo as Nurse Kiara walked over.

Momo didn't say anything; she just lay there having a hard time breathing.

"Ok, here we go." Nurse Kiara said gently, placing the oxygen mask over Momo's nose and mouth while the strap went around her head to keep it in place.

"Good girl. Now, let's get you hooked back up to everything else." Nurse Kiara said calmly as she found all the wires and ports and what went where; she got Momo all hooked up again.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" Bulma asked, concern written all over her face.

"Teddy please?" Momo asked, reaching her arms up.

"Of course." Trunks said with a smile; the mask started working instantly; her breath started evening out and she stopped coughing.

"Ok…if any of you need anything, press the call button on the wall. If she needs anything; or, if there's an emergency, press the red call button on her remote." Nurse Kiara said before she left to go see another patient or something.

"What's wrong Yamcha?" Trunks asked, looking at Yamcha.

"Nothing; I'm just shocked that she's wearing that thing. I thought she hated stuff being placed on her face." Yamcha said in shock.

"I think she knows that it's helping her; she can actually breathe." Trunks said as he moved some hair out of Momo's face.

"TV?" Momo asked softly.

"Sure; we can see what's on." Trunks said as Knickers brought the TV remote over.

In the end, they found reruns of _A Pup Named Scooby-Doo_; none of the kids had seen this version before. Momo had made it through an episode and a half before falling asleep.

**Four Hours Later:**

Trunks, Momo and family had been at the hospital for about six hours and they still had no answers; it was now roughly 5:30 PM.

"Dad…I'm starving!" Leo complained very dramatically.

"I'm not starving, but I am hungry." Knickers said seriously.

Knock. Knock.

Before anyone could reply to the boys, a doctor came in with two others.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Surge; I will be performing Momo's surgery; she does indeed have appendicitis. I just got her MRI results about fifteen minutes ago; I understand that was taken about four and a half hours ago. At that time it was already bulging; so I would like to see where we're at now. That's where Gabby comes in; she's gonna use her ultrasound machine to see what's going on in there." Dr. Surge explained calmly.

"But Momo's not pregnant…" Knickers said right away.

"No, of course not. An ultrasound machine is used for searching for many different things inside the body. In this case, we're going to see what's going on with her appendix. I have a feeling that this is going to be emergency surgery; and with children under six, emergency surgery is my specialty." Dr. Surge explained calmly.

"Is she still wearing her underwear?" Gabby asked as she brought the machine over.

"Yes." Trunks answered right away.

"Ok. Those will need to come off before she's taken into surgery." Gabby said plainly.

"Daddy…" Momo cried, scared.

"Don't worry baby; you're going to be just fine." Trunks said, taking her hand in his.

"Ok, this might be cold." Gabby said placing some gel on Momo's stomach where the appendix was.

**Five Minutes Later:**

"Ok… Yep, it's getting to that point. I'm going to go get ready; this is my anesthesiologist, Zeke. He's one of the best, and he'll be bringing to me when she's out." Dr. Surge said, leaving the room to head to emergency surgery; Gabby left right after him.

"Ok…" Zeke said as he started getting everything ready.

"Daddy!" Momo started bawling!

"Baby, it's ok; this is going to make you feel better. You're just going to go to sleep for a little while and the nice doctor is going to remove whatever's causing you so much pain. And then when he's done, he'll bring you back and I'll be right here, waiting. I will be here when you wake up." Trunks said seriously, looking at Momo as he held her hand.

"Is this your teddy?" Zeke asked, walking over with a syringe and something else.

Momo just nodded her head.

"He's very cool looking. But, I think he's not feeling very well. I think he's feeling what you're feeling. Oh, yes; I can see that he's also going to need surgery. But, he's very scared. Maybe, if you show him what a brave little girl you are, he'll be brave too. Here, if he's going to be in surgery, he'll need a hospital gown as well. Why don't you let daddy dress him?" Zeke said as he passed the gown and mask to Trunks.

Once Trunks had the bear, Momo immediately looked at him, making it easy for Zeke to clean her tubing and then inject the medication in.

"It shouldn't be long now." Zeke said as Trunks passed Momo back her bear.

**Three Minutes Later:**

"Daddy…" Momo mumbled, pretty much completely out.

"Shh… Just go to sleep; I'll be right here when you wake up." Trunks said calmly, just before she was out cold; he then took her underwear off.

"Don't worry; she's in excellent hands." Zeke said as a different bed was brought in and Momo was taken away.

"Is she going to be ok?" Knickers asked, worried as his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry…" Leo moaned, holding his stomach.

"I'm sure your sister will be just fine. And Leo, I heard you the first time. I'll call down to the cafeteria in a little bit." Trunks said seriously.

"I can take them out tonight. There's a buffet downtown." Bulma said seriously.

"That's fine." Trunks said calmly.

"Aren't you coming with?" Leo asked, looking at Trunks.

"No; I have to wait here for your sister. I don't know how long this surgery is going to take and I promised her I'd be here when she wakes up. Just like I would be for the two of you." Trunks said calmly, but seriously with a sigh.

"Do you want me to bring you back something to eat?" Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

"Sure. Wac-A-Burger works just fine." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok." Bulma said as she stood up.

"Wait; you never answered my question." Yamcha said, immediately standing up as well.

"Hmmm?" Bulma asked, confused.

"Will you finally divorce that oath and marry me?" Yamcha asked, looking directly at Bulma.

"You do know we're right here, don't you?" Leo and Knickers asked at the same time.

"Boys, behave; this is grandma's choice." Trunks sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, that. I honestly forgot all about that." Bulma said absentmindedly, causing Yamcha to fall over.

"How could you forget about that?" Yamcha asked, offended.

"My granddaughter is very sick and in the hospital and is now going into surgery. That's kind of more important at the moment." Bulma said seriously.

"Of course. Well, are you ready to say yes?" Yamcha asked, hopeful.

"Before you answer him; I would like to say something." Vegeta said, stepping up.

"What is it?" Bulma asked, holding a finger up to Yamcha.

"I'm not saying this to try to win you back or whatever. What you choose, is up to you. Actually first…Knickers, it's very rude to spy on people. With that being said, yes, after I found out you were seeing him behind my back, I started seeing other women; but none of them were you. I was pretty sure you were doing stuff; so I was going to do stuff with one of the women I was seeing. But, I couldn't; I could only see you…so I told her I couldn't and left." Vegeta explained, before Yamcha interrupted him.

"You're only admitting that because Knickers spoke up and busted you." Yamcha shot at Vegeta.

"That may be true; but figured she had the right to know. I mean, I did figure out about you two, and she came clean. But, what I really wanted to say was; I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I shouldn't have gone that far…no matter how mad I was. You didn't deserve that. So again, I'm sorry. And, if you want a divorce, I won't stop you; I'll give you want, so long as it makes you happy." Vegeta explained seriously.

"So you're not even going to fight for her? Some husband you are. Come on Bulma, let's take the kids out and celebrate." Yamcha said, full of himself.

"Celebrate what?" Bulma asked, looking directly at Yamcha.

"Here it comes…" Trunks sighed as he sat up straight.

"Your divorce from him and our engagement, of course." Yamcha said, looking back at her.

"Who said I was going to do any of that? Vegeta, that was one of the sweetest things you've EVER said to me. And Yamcha, Vegeta is fighting for me. He's tried several times in the past; but I ignored them. And, even if he hadn't said any of that, I still wouldn't divorce him; I love him too much. Yes, I love you too; but not near as much as I love Vegeta. So no, I can't accept your marriage proposal. I've actually wanted to talk to you about this for a few days now. I think we should break up; I should've never cheated on Vegeta in the first place. I should've gone to him and told him how I was feeling from the start…like I had always done in the past. I think we should just go back to being friends…if that's at all possible." Bulma said seriously, looking at Yamcha.

"No! I won't lose you ever again! You will be mine, you little tease!" Yamcha yelled furiously as he went to slap Bulma

"Don't you touch her!" Vegeta exclaimed, grabbing Yamcha's wrist before it had a chance to connect with Bulma's face.

"Ok…I've had enough of this…" Trunks mumbled as he pressed the red call button.

"Can I help you?" Nurse Kiara asked, confused; she knew Momo was taken into surgery.

"Can we get security or something to remove Yamcha please?" Trunks asked, looking at Nurse Kiara.

"Of course." Nurse Kiara said as she called security; they took Yamcha away right away.

"Can grandpa come to dinner with us?" Leo asked right away.

"If he wants. And, if he wants, he can come home whenever he wants. But, we are going to start talking more…even if we have to start seeing someone." Bulma said seriously.

"Whatever you want, woman." Vegeta said, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's my man." Bulma said with a smile, looking at her husband.

"Can we go now?" Leo asked impatiently.

"Of course; come on whoever's coming with. We'll see you after a little bit. Call us if she gets out before we get back or if anything changes." Bulma said seriously.

"Ok. Visiting hours end at 10:00 PM. Only one family member can stay the night. Just to let you know." Trunks said seriously.

"Ok." Bulma said as she, Vegeta and the boys left…


	6. Chapter 6

**Two & A Half Hours Later:**

"Do you think Momo will be ok?" Knickers asked concerned as they sat in an ice cream shop, after finishing dinner about ten minutes ago.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Bulma said with a reassuring smile.

"She is part of this family; she is a fighter…even if it's not like us." Vegeta said calmly.

"Very well said." Bulma said with a smile.

"Can we go to the park?" Leo asked, looking out the window at a park across the street.

"Hold that thought. Hello; Trunks?" Bulma said after her phone rang, before asking.

_"Yeah, it's me." _Trunks sighed on his end.

"Is she out of surgery? How is she? Is everything ok? She made it, didn't she? Trunks, what's going on? Hold on, I'll put you on speaker. Wait, is that ok? Is it ok for the boys to hear this, or no?" Bulma asked when she heard him sigh like he did.

_"Yeah, you can put this on speakerphone; I'm sure they'd find out eventually anyways."_ Trunks said with another sigh.

"Ok. Hold on. Ok, we're all here. Is everything ok? What's going on? Is she alive? Did she die?" Bulma asked panicked, after she put him on speakerphone.

_"She just got out; she's alive. But… *Sigh…* She has severe pneumonia and is having a hard time breathing; and her fever has gone up to 104.2. And, they said her heart stopped twice; once for only a few seconds. But the second time, it stopped for about three minutes. *Sigh…* Once that happened, they did an ultrasound on her heart…"_ Trunks explained, sighing here and there, he was becoming very emotional.

"Trunks, what's going on?" Bulma asked right away, very worried.

"…" Silence on his end.

"Trunks! What is wrong?!" Bulma asked, pretty much demanding an answer.

_"They said she has a weak heart and that she had a mild heart attack. There's also a newly small puncture wound in there. They said it wasn't natural and that somehow something entered her body somehow and shot something there. They said it happened as recently as this afternoon. They don't know what it is yet. The only problem is, I don't know where, when, who or how. I don't know who would want to hurt her like this…" _Trunks explained extremely upset, he was trying not panic or cry.

"What are they going to do?" Bulma asked right away.

_"Well…she's going to be here for Kami only knows how long with how sick she is. So, she's going to have another surgery in a few days to remove whatever it is that's stuck in there."_ Trunks explained calmly.

"Why don't they just do now or when she had the other surgery?" Knickers and Leo asked right away.

_"She's too little to handle surgeries at once. With how weak her heart is right now; they don't think she'd survive a second surgery right away. So, in a few days-three to five-she'll have the heart surgery. Oh Momo, it'll all be ok; I'm here, and I will be until it's time for you to go home."_ Trunks explained, before they heard Momo start fussing.

"I just don't get it; who would want to hurt her? She's just so innocent." Bulma said upset.

"They're sure someone shot something into her?" Vegeta asked, speaking up.

_"Yeah, they are one hundred percent sure. Why, do you know something?"_ Trunks asked right away.

"Yes and no… No, because I don't think they ever got close enough to her to shoot her; but I also don't know how far their shooting range is. Yes, because I know for fact, humans don't have any type of abilities, and Saiyans don't have that type of control. Not to mention, the only Saiyans ever around her, are us and Kakarot and his family. The only type of beings that have that type of control to shoot someone, only just a little and not kill them, are Venarians." Vegeta explained calmly, but seriously.

"And she hasn't been around any Venarians." Bulma said simply.

_"Yes, she has. Earlier, when we were at the clinic, Miki was just getting done with her yearly physical. And then, after she said something, right as she was about to leave, we had the honor of meeting her parents. Apparently, they believe they're perfect and that there's no way that someone of their bloodline could have autism. Oh, and they don't like Saiyans; we're their mortal enemies. They called her an abomination and to keep her away from them. They were then escorted out while Miki left on her own accord, saying she was sorry."_ Trunks explained calmly.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Bulma asked, becoming upset.

_"I didn't see the point at the time. I was too worried about Momo. I'm sure I would've told you eventually…once I knew Momo was out of the woods. Which now, I don't when that'll be."_ Trunks said annoyed with a hint of worry.

_"Home…wan go home!"_ They heard Momo cry.

_"I know baby; but you can't go home yet. You're still much too sick; we have to stay here for a while yet. But, I promise, we'll go home soon. Hey mom, I have to go; I'll see you later tonight or sometime tomorrow." Trunks said quickly as Momo started coming too._

"Ok. We'll see you later." Bulma said calmly as they both hung up.

**Four Days Later:**

Momo was still stuck in the hospital with pneumonia, a small fever (that's down to 101.3) and her heart problems; her breathing however, has gotten a little better, and she no longer needs the mask.

Trunks was there with her, like he always was, just like he promised.

Bulma and Vegeta were at the hospital with her as well; but, they were only there for the visiting hours (8:00 AM to 10:00 PM).

Knickers and Leo, much to their distain, had to go back to school two days ago; they couldn't just keep missing it.

Bulla has stopped by everyday for a few hours…but she refused to talk to Trunks or her parents; she was still very mad at the three of them. She was, however, very kind and loving to Momo and the boys; she even stopped by Trunks and the kids' house to get Momo's blanket she had left on the couch, and bring it to her (her boyfriend brought her).

Goku and his family have been by to visit a few times, as have Krillin and 18.

Tien and Chiaotzu have only visited three times in the last three days because they just got back from wherever. They gave them information about Yamcha and what he was doing and such.

Master Roshi came to visit the other day; he brought her a rainbow fish…in a sense. It was a fake; it just looks very real. There's no lid…so when Momo flipped it over the first time, everyone freaked out.

The texture, when you touch it, feels like thick gelatin and doesn't go anywhere; it's so tightly packed in there as well, that it won't fall out no matter how much you shake it while upside down.

However, when you set it down and just look at it, it looks like the fish is swimming around in there just as if it were in water.

Master Roshi had this specially made for her. It was supposed to be a birthday present; however, he figured now was just as good a time as ever.

Even 18's brother, 17, showed up once and brought her pictures of the animals he takes care of.

"Well, hello again. How are we doing today?" Zeke, the anesthesiologist asked, walking in.

"Home… No more surery…" Momo mumbled; she really didn't want to be there anymore.

"Home? Well, I'm sorry…but I don't think you can go home just yet; I think you need this surgery to be strong and healthy. Hey; so, I hope you don't mind…but I told my nephews about you… Well, actually I was talking with my sister, their mother, about you…and they just so happened to be listening in. But anyways, the younger one, he's a little younger than you; he has autism as well. He may only be two, but he made you a get well card. He understands just what you're going through and how scared you must be; a few months ago, he had to have almost the exact same surgery as you…just a little more severe. You see, he was born with holes in his heart; but now, since he had he surgery, he feels a lot better and can do the things he couldn't do before. Now, he older one; he just turned four a few weeks ago. Much like your big brothers, he is very protective of his younger brother. Now, I suppose it's different because both of your brothers are in school and he wasn't; he was with his brother the entire time. And I'm sure, if they could, your brothers would be here as well; in fact, I'm positive they'd rather be here with you right now. Actually, I don't think they're even at school right now; I think they're right here, in the room with everyone. However, they're invisible and nobody can see them. But, I bet, if you relax a little and concentrate hard enough, you'll be able to feel them. Oh, and I see your teddy bear is feeling better. Is your teddy a boy or a girl?" Zeke asked with a smile, talking to Momo like he had a child like her.

"…Girl…" Momo answered slowly and softly.

"Does she have a name?" Zeke asked with soft smile.

"…Berry…" Momo answered slowly and softly again.

"Well, that's a very pretty name; you did a fantastic job naming her. I bet your daddy got you Berry, didn't he?" Zeke asked calmly, with a smile.

"Yeah…" Momo answered softly, holding her teddy close.

"Well, I bet you anything, that both Berry and your daddy, and the rest of your family and friends want you to get better real soon. You want to get and feel better, don't you?" Zeke asked calmly, looking at Momo.

"…Yes…" Momo mumbled, looking down.

"And you know what else?" Zeke asked, looking at Momo.

"What?" Momo asked softly.

"If I can't do my job and make you sleep for a little while, my boss will be really mad at me; he'll yell at me…a lot." Zeke explained.

"Why?" Momo asked, confused.

"Because he's a big meanie. So, will you let me put you to sleep for a little while so that the doctor can make you feel better and make your family and friends not so worried?" Zeke asked calmly.

Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma were just watching in shock; this is the most she had ever talked to someone she didn't know.

"And Berry?" Momo asked softly.

"And Berry." Zeke said seriously.

Momo laid there, holding onto Berry, thinking, before looking at Trunks.

"I'll be right here. So will Pop-Pop and Nana." Trunks said calmly, rubbing her hand.

"What about Knick-Knick and Leo?" Momo asked softly.

"They're in school. But…if grandma or grandpa want to, I can call their schools and have them pick them up." Trunks said seriously.

"I can go get them." Bulma said seriously.

"There we go; grandma will go get your brothers and bring them here. Ok? Please let Mr. Zeke do his job so you can feel better." Trunks said, looking at Momo while rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"K…" Momo said softly, looking down, trying not to cry.

"Don't worry baby; it'll all be ok." Trunks said before kissing her forehead.

While Trunks had her distracted, Zeke injected her medication into her IV; she was out cold within minutes.

"Ok; she'll be back in a few hours." Zeke said as he paged for a different bed.

"Wait. Before you go…" Trunks started.

"Yes?" Zeke asked, looking back at Trunks.

"How did you get her to talk like that? She never talks to people she knows; she barely talks to any of our family or our friends. She really only talks to me…" Trunks said, looking at Zeke.

"Is she newly diagnosed?" Zeke asked, looking at Trunks.

"Yeah…about a week and a half to two weeks ago now." Trunks said, looking at Zeke.

"So, you don't know much about it then, do you?" Zeke asked, looking at Trunks and then his parents.

"No, we don't. We know it's an intellectual learning disability and that socializing with others is hard. Thanks to my mom, we found out she really likes soft things; although, I kind of already knew that; she's always liked soft things. When I found out, I had "Berry" specially made for her, and mom and dad got her, her favorite blanket." Trunks explained.

"Well, I can't really talk a whole lot, because I have to get her to surgery; but I will say, it's not always intellectual. Some children or people with autism are really smart. An autistic person, however, will latch onto one or two things…such as video games or writing or reading or math. It really just depends on the person. Tell you what; when I bring her back up, I'll bring you a piece of paper with websites and the best books to read and even some groups you can to, to learn as much as you can. I'll see you in a few hours." Zeke explained quickly, before leaving with Momo for her heart surgery…


	7. Chapter 7

**Four & A Half Hours Later:**

Trunks and family were waiting for Momo to get out of surgery.

Trunks was going crazy not knowing how his baby was doing; he couldn't stop tapping his foot as he sat in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

Knickers was pacing around the room while Leo played a video game.

Bulma stood in a corner praying while Vegeta leaned against a wall, eyes closed, and arms folded across his chest. Bulla and Gin were sitting in a chair, watching TV.

Knock. Knock.

"Hello. Full house, I see." Zeke said, peaking his head in the door.

"How is Momo?" Trunks asked right away.

"She's fine; she did fantastic. If you'd come with me; she'll be in the ICU for a few days. Make sure you get everything you need as well; I'm sure when they move her from ICU, she'll be in a different room." Zeke explained, standing outside the door.

"Ok…" Trunks sighed as he stood up, along with everyone else.

**Three Minutes Later:**

They made it to the room Momo was in, and the first thing they did was all wash their hands with hand sanitizer.

"Please try to be as quiet as you possibly can, and don't over crowd her." Zeke said calmly as they stood outside the door.

"Yes, of course." Trunks said calmly.

"Here we go. Look who's come to see you." Zeke said with a smile, bringing everyone in.

"Da-ddy…" Momo said softly, pretty well out of it.

"Hi baby." Trunks said, rubbing her forehead as Zeke pressed a button.

"Ok. So, a nurse will be in in after I leave to explain everything you need to know. This is the list of sites and books on autism I promised you. And then, there's this note; a girl who kind of looked like your daughter asked me to give it to you. I asked if she wanted to just come in and see you all, but she refused and walked away." Zeke said, handing Trunks the list and a note.

"I wonder who that could be…" Leo wondered out loud.

"That would be Momo's mother…" Trunks sighed.

"What does she want?" Knickers asked darkly.

"Knickers, that's enough. Not right now." Trunks warned seriously.

"She seemed genially concerned. But it's not my place. But I have to go. Take care and feel better." Zeke said, leaving.

Just then the nurse came in…with a doctor and a police officer.

The nurse went straight to hooking Momo up while the doctor and officer stood by the door.

"Mr. Briefs?" The doctor asked, looking at Trunks.

"Yes?" Trunks asked, looking at the doctor and officer.

"This is what we pulled out of your daughter's heart." The doctor said, holding up a tiny object in an evidence bag.

"What is that?" Trunks asked, taking the bag, and looked at the item.

"We are unsure. We were hoping maybe you'd know." The officer said seriously.

"Let me see." Vegeta said, walking over; he took the bag and examined it.

"It's a tiny arrow used by Venarians. They're small and deadly. When shot, the victims won't feel anything until it takes effect inside the body. Normally, they're coated in poison to make the death slow and painful. However, if the shooter wants a quick death, they'll just shoot it into the heart or brain. These can only be fired by Venarians, and Venarians alone." Vegeta explained, very seriously after few minutes.

"But we don't know any Venarians." Bulma said right away.

"Momo's mother is Venarian, as her parents and her siblings." Trunks said simply.

"Where is her mother now?" The officer asked, looking directly at Trunks.

"I'm not sure; she's not part of our lives. She didn't want kids and gave me full custody of Momo. However, she seems to keep popping up. She asked to meet a little over a week ago. Then she had her yearly physical at the same clinic Momo had her yearly checkup at. And just now, the anesthesiologist who had been taking care of Momo told me she left me a note." Trunks said stressed with a sigh.

"What does it say?" The officer asked right away.

"I'm not sure; I haven't read it yet. Zeke left and you two came in right away." Trunks said calmly.

"May I see the note?" The officer asked calmly.

"Sure." Trunks said, handing him the note, after making sure it wasn't the list Zeke gave him.

"You said her mother has nothing to do with you or her?" The officer asked, looking at Trunks.

"That's what she says." Trunks sighed.

"What about her grandparents, aunts and uncles on her side of the family?" The officer asked calmly.

"No. The only time she met Miki's parents was at the clinic before being brought here for a nasty stomach bug, appendicitis, low heart rate and a severe allergic reaction to latex. Then, during her appendix surgery, they found that something was wrong with her heart. The meeting with Miki's parents were certainly unplanned and did not go well; they tried taking her, until they found out she was half Saiyan on my side and called her an abomination. They were escorted out of the building by security. She's never met Miki's brothers or sisters." Trunks explained calmly.

"So, there wouldn't be a real reason for them wanting to hurt her?" The officer asked, looking at the note.

"Not that I know of, no." Trunks replied, becoming suspicious.

"Ok… Do you know why they'd want her dead?" The officer asked seriously.

"No. Just what does that note say?" Trunks asked, looking directly at the officer, who sighed and handed him the note.

**Trunks,**

_I'm sorry,_

_I never wanted Momo, but I never wanted her to be hurt…well except for when I tried everything I could to miscarry._

_But, now that she has been born and is a living, breathing child, I don't want any harm to come to her._

_Also, I must apologize for using you as well; when we first met, I knew you were a Saiyan…and exactly who you were and where you came from. Yes, I was a virgin. You made my first time amazing. Not exactly what I was expecting because I was just doing it to lose my virginity so that the man my parents were trying to force me to marry wouldn't want me anymore…and it worked; he no longer wanted to be with a whore like me. So, thank you. Granted, my parents were pissed, and I did get beat…but whatever. It is what it is, and I got away._

_I also apologize for nearly sleeping with your father in a park. I give him a lot of credit; not many men can resist a Venarian woman willing to give it up. He really loves his wife. Even before we started messing around, he couldn't stop talking about her._

_So, I also apologize to your mother… However, I don't expect her to forgive me; I sure as hell wouldn't._

_But anyway, get to the point._

_I never wanted Momo to get hurt or die…and as much as my parents don't like or want anything to do with her because of the Saiyan in her, they wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her either._

_Venarians are generally a peaceful race; we only fight and use weapons if we absolutely have to._

_That's why I was surprised when youngest brother, Sunny, shot her with a Micro Sniper Arrow to kill her._

_Our parents were also just as surprised, but they won't turn him in because that's their baby and they strongly believe they're far superior then humans. Believe me when I say, not all Venarians believe they're superior to humans. For the most part, we're equal._

_But anyway, I left a video recording of Sunny telling mom and dad what he had done, happily. He said he'd even do it again if he got the chance._

_Right now, he's at park, shooting birds and squirrels; he said he'd be there all day._

_I've also contacted Venarian officials as well because they have the means to keep him from escaping jails and prisons, here on earth. They can also make it so that he can't use his powers._

_Please, have him taken in; I don't want Momo, any animals, or anyone else to be hurt because of him._

**Miki**

**P.S.**

_This is up to you, but my brothers and sisters would like to meet their niece. My older brother has three kids; I think one of them is Momo's age. My oldest sister, she has five kids; I think one of them is Momo's age or around it. Then my older sister has two kids that I think are round Momo's age._

_As you can tell, I don't really know how old my brother and sisters' kids are; I don't see them too often…only on Thanksgiving and Christmas._

_I've figured something out about myself; I don't like kids…period. So, without my parent's knowledge, I had my tubes tied. I was pregnant with and had Momo; that was bad enough. But I am glad you and your family love her and that she has brothers who care._

**Miki.**

"That's nice…" Bulma and Bulla mumbled sarcastically while Vegeta and Knickers were ready to go on the warpath and Gin was keeping Leo entertained by doing card and dice tricks.

Trunks read the letter…twice. Yes, he was pissed off; but he had to remain calm for Momo.

"You don't have any qualms about me talking to Miki about any of this?" The officer asked calmly.

"No, I don't mind; go ahead. I really don't care." Trunks said calmly.

"Well, ok then; I'll let you be. Hope your little girl feels better. Good day." The officer said before heading out.

"Ok… Now that we got all that taken care of, let's get to Momo. She did really well, and came out of it all really well, as well. However, that does not mean she is out of the woods yet; she will be here, in ICU for two to four days depending on how she does. And then, after that, she'll be back in a regular room for roughly a week…again, depending on how she does. And then when you do go home, she'll have to take it easy; but we'll get to that when it's time. Now, dad; you're a single parent with three children under ten, yes?" The nurse asked calmly, looking at Trunks.

"That's correct." Trunks answered calmly.

"You have someone else to watch the older two?" The nurse asked, writing everything down in her pad.

"Yeah, they've been staying with my parents." Trunks said calmly.

"Ok. So, visiting hours for ICU are different than a regular recovery room. She is only three, so we prefer one adult be with her at all times. I don't know what your plans for school are; but, as long as they agree to wash their hands with the hand sanitizer on the door before entering the room, and not to go running all over the hospital, your sons may stay overnights as well. Otherwise, if you do not wish them to stay overnights, only one other person may spend nights. Visiting hours, here in the ICU, start at 9:00 AM, and end at 7:00 PM. I don't know if her regular recovery room allowed others to take showers there, there is a shower in the ICU you can use; so, you don't have to go home for that. Like in a regular recovery room, you can order food for yourself to eat. For now, she won't be able to eat or drink anything for a few hours. When her doctor gives the go ahead that she can eat, a nurse will bring you a menu of things she can eat and all that. I understand she's autistic and needs her blanket and bear for comfort; however, in the ICU, things need to be absolutely sterile. So, the bear and blanket need to be washed and brought back in this bag so that it doesn't get contaminated. We do have a gift shop just across the way; her doctor has written you a ticket for up to $30.00 to get whatever you need for her. Unless something goes wrong, things start blinking or beeping, a nurse will be by every hour to make sure all is well. If something does go wrong in-between hours, or you need something, press the red button and someone will be in right away. She does have a catheter in, so she shouldn't need to use the bathroom, unless to have a bowel movement. However, because she is three, went through two surgeries in two weeks, and is autistic, the doctor has said that if you want, we can put her in diapers for the time being: but that's up to you. And no, we don't believe that, just because she has autism, she needs a diaper. Most children five and under, don't do so well with a catheter. My oldest son is autistic with down syndrome, epilepsy, and cerebral palsy. Yes, I know that's a lot more than your daughter, but either way, children with any of those disabilities rely on comfort. Trust me when I say, having a tube shoved up there, is very uncomfortable. But, again, that's up to you. Anyway, Momo will be given Oxycodone every six to eight hours depending on her pain. She'll be a little hazy for a little bit yet but should come out of that within the hour. Do you have any questions?" The nurse explained and then asked politely.

"Am I allowed to hold her hand or rub her forehead or face?" Trunks asked, watching Momo.

"Yes, that's perfectly ok. Just don't touch her chest." The nurse said with a smile.

"Ok." Trunks said with a sigh.

"Anything else?" The nurse asked politely.

"No, I think that's all." Trunks said, looking at his parents.

"Is there anything good on this TV?" Leo asked right away.

"Leo, behave." Trunks said, looking at Leo.

"For the most part, patients in the ICU, are too out of it to watch TV; so, there is no cable here. However, if a patient is able to stay awake, we do have movies that can be put on." The nurse said with a smile.

"We'll be fine." Trunks said calmly, looking at Leo.

"Ok. Well, if there isn't anything else, I'll be on my way." The nurse said calmly, with a smile before she left, shutting the door behind her.

"What is with all these people and telling us about their children with everything they have?" Vegeta asked, annoyed.

"They're just trying to comfort and relax us. It's comforting to know that the people taking care of my child understand and aren't bigoted, or entitled, or something. They're not going to complain because they have to work with a child with some disability; they understand." Trunks explained as he pulled a chair up, next to Momo's bed and sat down.

"I don't care about their children; I care about these kids." Vegeta said right away.

"Yes dad…but they're helping. And as long as they're helping, I'll listen to what they have to say, whether it be about Momo or something personal. As long as Momo is being taken care of, I don't care. Plus, with what they tell me, I can learn more on how to help Momo." Trunks said seriously, taking Momo's hand in his.

"So, where are we sleeping?" Knickers asked right away.

"At home, in your beds." Trunks said calmly.

"But she said…" Knickers started, becoming flustered.

"I know what she said, but it's only Wednesday; you have two days of school before the weekend. You can't afford to miss many more days right now…not with summer almost here. Momo will most likely be here for three or four days; she's smaller and weaker than most girls her age; she'll be here longer. You two may stay Friday night for sure. *Sigh…* Tell you what: you do really well in school tomorrow and behave, I'll think about pulling you out on Friday so that you can spend the night tomorrow. Ok? But you have to go tomorrow and behave…" Trunks said seriously.

Knock. Knock.

"Yeah?" Trunks called, looking at the door; it was Knicker's principal, Mr. Copper.

"Sorry to intrude; I didn't know if you were allowed to have cellphones here. I'm sorry for what you're going through; we've all heard what's been going on. I tried getting here earlier, but there were some issues with the elementary school; the principal didn't seem to believe that Leo's younger sister was in the hospital with all this. But I got all that squared away. Anyway, I know she doesn't know any of the teachers at either school; but I went around and found all of Leo's teachers and Knicker's past teachers and their close friends and classmates and had them all sign this card. Yes, I know ICU rules, so the card is in a sealed bag I found here. So no, you probably shouldn't open it until she gets out of ICU. But here it is. I've seen how difficult this has been for Knickers, and I've heard from his teacher how hard it's been for Leo; I can't imagine how it is for you." Mr. Copper explained, setting a large card on a table.

"Thank you. It's been hard, but we've been getting through it all; she's fighting and is still alive. To me, that's all that matters. As much as I appreciate you visiting, I know you didn't come all this way just to give us a card, when you could've just sent it with Knickers. He's not in any trouble, is he?" Trunks asked, looking at Mr. Copper.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Knickers is one of our best students; he's very polite, courteous, never argues, or talks back and helps out others when needed. He is also always talk about Leo and Momo; he just loves his younger siblings. Never has anything bad or negative to say; always talking about how important they are to him. He's doing very well in all of his classes; he does, however, struggle with math, writing, geography and spelling…which to me is a shock because he's such a strong reader. I've gone through his file, and records say he's been struggling with these subjects for the past few years. Ultimately, he does enough to go onto the next grade; but eventually, it won't be enough." Principal Copper started explaining.

"Ok…I'll start working with him more." Trunks sighed.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Our school district has a program starting in the third grade, going all the way through graduation. The program comes at no cost to you, or the schools, and nobody gets paid. The program is somewhat of a tutor program. It's called "Learning Buddy's 4 Life." Basically, somebody will come to your home a few times a week to help your child with the subject or subjects they're struggling with and find ways that will help them remember what they need to know. That's where the learning aspect comes in. The buddy aspect is that, whoever your child is paired with, will listen to anything your child would like to talk about. They're there not only to help your child in school, but also to listen when your child needs someone to talk to but doesn't feel like they can go to a family or friend. Also, whoever your child is paired with, with your permission will or can take your child out for something to do. Again, at no cost for you. And of course, this is your decision. However, if you do agree, your child will be the one to pick who they want; yes, they will get to meet all of their choices." Principal Copper explained calmly.

"It would make things a little easier… Yeah, we'll do that. Do I have to sign anything?" Trunks asked, looking at Mr. Copper.

"No; we'll just put Knickers in the system, and all will be situated." Mr. Copper said with a smile.

"You already put him in the system, didn't you?" Trunks asked with a sigh.

"Yes and no. We put his name in with a question mark, indicating we're waiting on a parent or guardian's permission." Principal Copper said calmly.

"Ok." Trunks said as he rubbed Momo's fingers with his thumb when she started moving a little.

"Oh, and to make it easier for the buddy, we try to find someone who lives near you and your child. Leo's principal, Mrs. Loomis told me that you were planning on moving over the summer, out to the countryside… She said Leo said you were staying in the district and the area; you'll be about twenty minutes out. I know the area… Is something wrong?" Mr. Copper asked when he seen a look on his face.

"These are my parents, Vegeta and Bulma Briefs; I had yet to tell mom we were moving. And neither Knickers, nor Leo were supposed to say anything…to anyone until at least a month before. But I suppose I should've known better." Trunks sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Mr. Copper started.

"No; don't be. Leo wasn't supposed to say anything…and he knew that. But yes, we're moving over the summer, out in the country. We should be out there by the end of July, to the beginning of August." Trunks said seriously, but calmly.

"Ok. Well, I should be headed out. But before I go, I'll give these to you; they're the files with the information of the people who would be the best choices for Knickers, location wise. If, for some reason, Knickers doesn't like any of these people, I have other folders in my office. I do believe there are three females and two males in there. And for obvious reasons, don't open those in here. I hope and pray Momo feels better soon. Bye." Mr. Copper said calmly before leaving.

"Bye." Everyone said at the same time.

Bulma was about to say something when Trunks put his finger up to stop her.

"You can talk in a minute. I need to talk to Leo first. Just how many people did you tell we were moving?" Trunks asked seriously, looking directly at Leo, in his eyes.

"Umm…I told my entire class. But that's it; I swear." Leo said right away, trying to save his butt.

"Plus, grandpa and Momo…" Knickers mumble.

"Knickers, don't start. Did you tell anyone?" Trunks asked, looking at his oldest.

"No, I didn't say anything, I promise." Knickers said right away, looking directly at his dad.

"Ok… Mom, say what you need to say, but keep your voice down. And, we're not going to freak out, or anything like that. Do I make myself clear?" Trunks asked, looking at his mother.

"You're moving further away?! Why? Why would you do that? Why would you move away from me? Why didn't you tell me? And you…how could you not tell me?" Bulma asked, extremely upset.

"When I found out, you weren't talking to me. I found out the same day everyone found out about you and him… After I found out, I promised Trunks I wouldn't say anything; I'd let him tell you like he wanted." Vegeta said seriously.

"When were you going to tell me?" Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

"I was going to tell you and Momo that Monday after Momo's appointment with Dr. Draya. However, stuff happened, and we ended up here, with Momo in the hospital, having two surgeries. So, I'm sorry I didn't, and haven't told you about this until now. We're moving because I want a bigger place, out in the country where it's quiet. A place that's permanent. A place where the kids can always go to, no matter what. Yes, I've found a place already, and I've purchased it already as well; I'm just waiting on renovations to get done in a few weeks; I got a call a few days ago. And then we will start packing after school gets done in June, and then we'll start moving sometime in July and hopefully be settled by the end of July or beginning of August. I'm not doing this spite you, or anything like that; I'm doing this for me and my kids. This house and the country will be really good for Momo…even though she's not too happy about the move right now. Plus, someone wants the house, and have been promised it on the first of September. Another reason, we can't have pets in this house…and both boys have been wanting dogs; and I think Momo wants a cat. And mom, it's not that far away; it's only forty-five minutes away from your house. Yes, I've figured that out already…or a few seconds if you get dad to teleport you there. Be thankful I didn't buy the first house I saw." Trunks explained calmly.

"Why? Where was that house?" Bulma asked right away.

"In the country, an hour past North City. There are a few reasons I didn't choose that place. One: it was too far away. Two: there was a snake pit out back. Three: there are too many stairs. Four: the schools aren't all that great. Five: there were a lot of people with guns and such. Six: we were only looking, and some kids came up to the boys and started throwing rocks, sticks, firecrackers, and other things at them. And finally, because I do my research… Seven: there are at least seven different registered sex offenders out there; four out of seven of them pedophiles. So, no; I was not going to take _my_ kids out there to be offered up as some kind of sacrifice. There was a house in the city; but that was three hours away, and I wanted a place in the country. The house I bought is out in the country, fifteen minutes from the city, twenty to twenty-five minutes to the school, and only forty, or forty-five minutes from you. It has two floors: the first floor has a living room, kitchen, dining room, two full bathrooms and a half bathroom, a laundry room, a door that leads to the garage and three bedrooms: the master, plus two decent sized rooms. The second floor has a full bathroom, a hall closet, a door leading up to the attic and four bedrooms. There are two doors leading to the basement: one off the side of the dining room, and one in the garage. There's even a cellar and a treehouse. I guess it used to be a duplex or something like that. It's on three acers of land, all of which is surrounded by a fence, which is being replaced. The renovators asked what I wanted done with everything, so, I told them. We can put all sorts of things back there. Trust me when I say, this is for the kids in the long run. This is not to spite you or anything; I have no reason to spite you. Mom, you did your job at raising me, and you did a fantastic job. You are the best mom I could ever ask for; I wouldn't want anybody else. Same goes for dad. I mean sure, he started out rocky; but he came around. And I promise you, you will still see the kids; I'll bring them to you if I have to." Trunks explained seriously.

"Ok…" Bulma sighed, defeated.

"There's not really a whole lot you can do. I mean, what are you going to do? Move out to the country as well?" Bulla asked, causing a lightbulb to go off in Bulma's head.

"Mom…what is that look for?" Trunks and Bulla asked at the same time.

"That's just what we'll do; we'll all move out to the country as well! Great idea. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself…as soon as I found out." Bulma said happily as she went to the bathroom.

"Good going Trunks…" Bulla mumbled.

"How is this my fault? You're the one who said something." Trunks said, looking at Bulla.

"You're the one who had kids and decided to move out to the country. By the way kids, this is none of your faults; I love you three very much. You need to tell mom that we shouldn't move out to the country." Bulla said, looking from Trunks, to the kids, back to Trunks.

"No. Why would I do that? If mom and dad want to move to the country, that's their choice. And, I'm not the one who said anything. Besides, it would be easier and good for the kids if they moved closer. Either way, I don't care; mom and dad will still see Knickers, Leo and Momo, at least once a week if they stay. As for me having kids… First of all, none of you are mistakes and I love you all very much. But no, I sure as hell didn't plan on having any of them; they were all surprises. And I'm glad I had each and every one of them; they're all miracles…even if they do have different moms. Did I make mistakes? Yes, I did; but these three certainly are not. Who knows where I'd be without them? These three, mean more to me than anything. That's why I am moving out to the country. Well them, and I like the country. But if I didn't have them, I probably would be moving to the country; there'd be no reason." Trunks said seriously, causing Bulma to cry.

"Berry?" Momo asked, looking for her teddy bear.

"No baby; you can't have Berry right now." Trunks said calmly.

"Blanket?" Momo asked, looking for that now.

"You can't have that right now either." Trunks said as calmly as he could.

She looked at him with nothing but confusion on her face before she started crying; it broke his heart to see her cry like that; he knew the comfort those gave to her.

"Baby, I'll be right back. Ok?" Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

"Daddy no!" Momo cried, about ready to have a panic attack.

"Baby, I'll be right back. Ok? I'll be right back, I promise. Pop-Pop, Nana, Knickers, Leo, Aunt Bulla and Uncle Gin are all here. I'll be right back, and then I'll be with you for the rest of the time you're in here. I'll be right back." Trunks said, before kissing her forehead before leaving to go to the giftshop; he was only gone ten or so minutes.

"Daddy!" Momo cried happily when he came back.

"Hi baby; I told you I'd be right back. And look, I brought you something. I know it's not Berry, or your blanket, but this little guy needs a special friend and plenty of hugs as well." Trunks said, holding up a soft, brown, orange, black and white stuffed bunny; it was soft, much like Berry.

"Tank you daddy." Momo said softly, reaching for the bunny.

"You're welcome baby." Trunks said, rubbing her forehead before she fell asleep.

**Two Weeks Later:**

"Let's go home." Trunks said as he pushed her out in a wheelchair; she really enjoyed the wheelchair ride; it was really fun for her. Berry Bear and Benny Bunny were best friends and she would hold them together along with her blanket, witch Trunks tucked gently around her, in the wheelchair.

"Home." Momo said happily as Trunks pushed her with Bulma and Vegeta in toe; Knickers and Leo were in school.

"Yes, we're going home." Trunks said calmly, with a smile as they left the hospital…


	8. Chapter 8

**Middle of July:**

Trunks and his kids just finished moving into their new permanent forever home. They have been living there for three and a half days now.

_"How is everything going?"_ Bulma asked over the phone.

"It's going." Trunks sighed.

_"Uh-oh. What's wrong?"_ Bulma asked, concerned.

"Knickers has been fine—and has been helping out as much as possible. Leo has had nothing but an attitude—for the last—since he turned six. Although, he's been pretty decent and helpful with Momo. And Momo—well, she's been struggling—a lot; she wants to go home. She's has had several panic attacks, and hasn't been sleeping or eating much—or well." Trunks explained, a bit frustrated.

_"How are you? Where are they now?"_ Bulma asked, concerned.

"Oh, you know… I'm fine—a little stressed, but fine. I worry about Momo all the time, but she hasn't been sick, and her chest is healing just fine. Like I said, even though he's had an attitude, Leo's been helpful with Momo. Knickers is always helpful—and has stepped up even more since Momo got left the hospital. Leo's playing Pokémon on his 3DS in his room and I finally got Momo to lay down and take a nap before we go to the beach. And as far as I know, Knickers is getting ready to meet his new buddy…" Trunks started but was interrupted.

_"His new buddy? I didn't think that started until next school year."_ Bulma interrupted as soon as she heard Knickers was getting ready to meet this person. She wasn't thrilled that Trunks decided to set Knickers up with a buddy when she could teach him.

However, Knickers didn't want to bother or burden her. He, himself, wants this; he and Trunks have talked about it a few times just to make sure.

"Yes, it starts next year—in two months. Mom, this isn't just what I want; Knickers wants it as well. I talked to him a few times to make sure this was something he absolutely wanted. He went through all of the buddies that Mr. Copper gave him and chose on; he said she just popped out to him for some reason. We're just going to meet her and see where things go." Trunks calmly replied, shaking his head.

_"Oh, her, huh? Eh? Eh? Eh?"_ Bulma asked, egging Trunks on.

"It's not like that, Mom. Which reminds me—I knew I was forgetting something. Knickers is struggling with who he is—and is afraid none of us will love—or even like him anymore; he's afraid we'll all hate him. He's only nine, and he already knows he's gay. He says girls are nice and he has some friends, but he doesn't like them like that. If you want to go with that whole Saiyans know who they're meant to be with thing—we know who our life mates are meant to be thing; he's met a boy, he really likes. He says he feels like his life is complete with this boy—and that he wants him to be family. But he's afraid you and Dad will hate him. I've already told him I will always love and stand by him. Yes, I told him you and Dad will always love him as well. Leo says he supports and will always love him, no matter what, but he is making fun of him for being in love. Momo—she's too young to understand love right now. And she's been so stressed lately, Knickers doesn't want to stress or confuse her any more than she already is." Trunks explained, sitting down.

_"Of course, Vegeta and I love and will always love Knickers; we love all three of those kids, you, and Bulla more than anything in this entire universe. Knickers and Leo are our little princes and Momo is our little princess. You and Bulla are our prince and princess. We don't care who or what any of you love; we love you all no matter what."_ Bulma declared over the phone.

"Yes, I know that; that's why I told him that you and dad love and support him no matter what as well." Trunks said just as serious.

_"So—why is he so hung up on this one person? Have you met the others already?"_ Bulma asked, being nosey.

"I'm not sure why this girl, but this is the one he's picked. And no, we haven't met any of the others. Knickers had no interest in any of them; he just wanted this one girl." Trunks answered.

_"Do you know anything about her?" _Bulma curiously asked.

"Uhh… Knickers said her name is Emiko Tsukihana, she's nineteen or twenty, has a cat she takes everywhere and lives nearby. He chose her the week before school ended—and then asked to meet a few weeks ago. Mr. Copper contacted her and gave her my number—after asking my permission. She called last week, and we agreed to meet—today at the beach." Trunks explained what he knew; he told her where because he knew she'd ask.

_"Which beach?"_ Bulma asked right away.

"Mom, I love you very much, but I'm not telling you—or dad that information. If this is what and who Knickers really wants; I don't want either of you scaring this girl away." Trunks sternly said.

_"Scare the girl away? Me? I would never. Your father, maybe. But not me."_ Bulma said, going on the defense.

"Uh-huh… Mom, you don't want Knickers to do this buddy program in the first place; I can see you scaring this girl away so that you can teach Knickers on your own. Mom, I have to go; Momo's awake." Trunks explained before quickly saying when he saw Momo walk into the living room and heard her crying.

_"Ok. Love you."_ Bulma replied.

"Love you too." Trunks said, hanging up.

"Baby, did you have a nice nap?" Trunks asked, looking at his daughter; she had managed to sleep for an hour and a half—straight.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, concerned when Momo stood there, crying. Though, he figured he knew what was wrong.

"Dare gone." Momo softly said through tears, confusing Trunks.

"Who's gone?" Trunks asked, kneeling in front of Momo.

"Berry an Benny." Momo cried.

"Gone? Where did they go?" Trunks asked, looking at Momo.

"I no know." Momo cried, looking up at Trunks.

"Are you sure? Did you check all over your bed?" Trunks calmly asked, looking at Momo; her blanket was in the wash because it got dirty.

"Yes! Dare not dare!" Momo screamed.

"Momo, calm down. You don't need to scream; there's no need for that." Trunks sternly said, looking at her; she stood there crying.

"Ok, come on; let's see if we can find them. No more screaming though." Trunks said, picking her up.

"Yes, Daddy." Momo softly said, leaning her head against Trunks's shoulder.

"Well, there's one." Trunks said, confused, picking Berry Bear up; she was on the floor in the hall.

Suddenly, Benny Bunny came shooting out of Leo's room; it hit just under a target, painted on the wall.

"Leo!" Trunks yelled, demanding that Leo walk out to the hall as he picked Benny Bunny up.

"Hi, Dad." Leo calmly said.

"Don't "hi, Dad," me. What are you doing with your sisters bear and bunny?" Trunks asked, demanding an answer.

"Summer science project." Leo answered right away.

"I know about your summer science project. Why do you have your sister's things?" Trunks asked again.

"I made a catapult." Leo explained.

"Yes, I know; you tried to weasel your way out of helping when Knickers and I helped you build it. Even your Momo helped a little. That doesn't answer why you had Berry and Benny." Trunks sternly said, annoyed, giving Leo "the look."

"She only put _purple_ glitter on it… I needed her bear and bunny for launching subjects. The catapult is too small to fling Momo or Knickers or anyone else, so I couldn't use them." Leo honestly answered.

"Leo Ares Briefs, you don't just go and take what doesn't belong to you. And I know you didn't ask because Momo was very upset when she woke up and they weren't with her. You don't like when people take your things without asking; you can't just take your brother's or sister's things." Trunks sternly said, looking directly at Leo.

"Sorry…" Leo mumbled, looking down.

"It's fine. Now, hand it over." Trunks said, referring to his 3DS.

"Wh-what? Come on!" Leo yelled.

"You'll get it back Monday—unless you want to keep arguing. It's only two days; you'll survive. It gives you more time to work on your project—or one of the model sets you have. This is the price you pay for taking someone's things without asking. Now, get it and hand it over and get ready; we have to leave within the next two hours. You and your sister still need a shower or bath before we leave." Trunks sternly said, holding his hand out after setting Momo down with her bear and bunny.

"Gahh! Fine!" Leo complained, getting his 3DS.

"No. Actually, you can keep your 3DS; I'll take this instead." Trunks said, holding the 3DS charger—all three of them.

"Ok cool! Thanks, Dad. Do I have to take shower now?" Leo happily exclaimed before asking.

"No—you don't have to. However, if you don't want to take one now, you'll just end up taking one with Momo when it's time for her bath." Trunks answered.

"I'll take a shower now…" Leo mumbled, trudging to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you take his 3DS away?" Knickers asked, walking over.

"Are these the only chargers he has?" Trunks asked, looking at Knickers.

"Umm… The one it came with. The spare you bought him. My old one I gave him. There's one more that he got from a friend." Knickers answered, thinking.

"Do you know where he keeps it?" Trunks asked, looking at Knickers.

"Somewhere around his bed—but that's all I know." Knickers honestly answered.

"Ok. You took a shower already, yes?" Trunks asked, looking at his oldest.

"Yes." Knickers answered.

"Ok. Are you ready to meet Emiko? And again, this is what _you_ want?" Trunks asked again, looking at Knickers.

"Yes, I'm ready. And yes, I want this. I know you, Grandma, and Grandpa would and will always be there to help me with whatever I need, but—and I know it's no trouble, but I don't want to trouble any of you. This way, you can take a break and worry more about Leo and Momo than me and my schooling. Yes, I know you'll always worry about me—and that they're not more important than I am, but I know they—especially Momo, need more care. As long as I get some kind of attention, I'm fine—whether it be one-on-one attention or not. I'm happy having conversations—or if you just ask me how my day was for half an hour." Knickers maturely answered.

"Ok. First off, I will always make time for you. Yes, currently, your sister needs more care, but I will always make time for you and your brother. You're nine, nearly ten now; we'll discuss a later bedtime. But for now, Momo wandered off somewhere. Please go find her while I find that last charger. Which to answer your question: he can keep his 3DS because without the chargers, eventually, he won't be able to play without being able to charge it. Please make sure she's still in the house." Trunks explained before walking into Leo's mess of a room while sending Knickers to find Momo.

"We've only been here three days… How did he mess his room up this quickly?" Trunks asked himself, looking for the charger; he eventually found it jammed behind his bed.

"What's going on out here?" Trunks asked when he noticed Momo sitting at the table, slowly eating a piece of toast with peanut butter.

"She said she was hungry. She wanted a doughnut, but I didn't know if she could have that yet—so I just gave her some peanut butter toast because I know that's something she can have." Knicker answered right away.

"Ah. That's such a relief. At least she's eating something. Finish your toast and then you can have half a doughnut, ok?" Trunks sighed in relief before asking, looking at Momo.

"Yes, Daddy." Momo softly said, eating her toast.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I wonder who that could be. Knickers, stay with your sister." Trunks sternly, walking to the door; the only people who knew where he lived were his parents, Bulla and Gin, and a few friends; he had yet to give everyone his new address yet.

When he got there, Trunks was a little surprised to see a delivery man standing there.

"Briefs, Trunks?" The man politely asked.

"Yes, that's me." Trunks answered.

"Is there a—Momo, Leo, and Knickers Briefs here as well?" The delivery man asked, looking at a piece of paper on a large box.

"Yes, they live here as well." Trunks calmly answered, looking at the man; there was no threat about him.

"Here you go; have a nice day." The man said, handing Trunks the box and a letter.

"Thank you. You have a nice day as well." Trunks said before shutting the door.

"What is it?" Knickers asked, just as Leo walked out, fully dressed in the clothes he was wearing before he got in.

"What's in the box?" Leo asked right away.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's for Momo." Trunks said, looking at a letter with both his and her name on it.

**Trunks & Momo,**

_You don't know me, but my name is Apollo, and I am Miki's older brother—so, that would make me Momo's uncle—should you allow my family and me in her life. My wife's name is Danika, and we have three boys and two girls: Dante and Draco, both twelve, Sirius, seven, and Ariel and Aurora, both four. Biologically, Sirius is our nephew, and Aurora is our niece—both of who we legally adopted._

_Anyway, I'm sure Miki didn't mention us too much. As much as Miki, our sisters, and I get along, we don't talk much; Miki comes and goes as she pleases. She'll probably kill me for telling you this, but when she was twelve, our father let some guy pay him to have sex with her—multiple times. That's how we got Sirius. So I guess, technically speaking, he is one of Momo's older brothers. However, he doesn't know anything about Miki—despite her coming around often to see him and sending him gifts and such. But to him, Momo would just be a cousin. If possible, if you decide to give us a chance, we'd like to keep it that way. They just being cousins, that is._

_I'm the oldest out of six. It's me, Persephone, Nelly, Miki, Roxis, and Neil._

_I've told you about my family and me. Persephone and Nelly would also like to be part of Momo's life, if possible. Roxis wants nothing to do with her and Neil—well, he's in prison for attempting to kill her. I know you know one of our brothers attempted to kill Momo, but I'm not sure if you knew which one._

_Persephone is married to a man named Phoenix; he's a good guy. Together, they have three girls and two boys: Pandora, fourteen, Perseus, eleven, Pollux and Portia, six, and Phoebe, three. I do believe that Phoebe is about three months older than Momo._

_Nelly is finally dating a good guy named Orpheus and is currently pregnant with her fourth child. So Momo will no longer be the youngest in the family—well, our side anyway. Currently, Nelly has three children with three different men. The same man who raped Miki, raped her, and she ended up with her daughter, Sapphire, seven. Her first "serious" boyfriend got her pregnant with her daughter, Ruby, now five. And her last boyfriend, who was abusive, got her pregnant with her second daughter, Emerald, three._

_We all understand what you've gone through with Miki and our parents that you might not want to trust us, and that's fine. We just hope you'll give us a chance._

_We know you also have two older boys yourself—and that the oldest is super protective of Momo. We want to put your mind at ease and let you know we're not planning on coming after Momo; we would never do that unless her living situation is proved to be unsafe. However, we kind of figured you have a suitable living situation. As immature as she is, Miki wouldn't leave her child with someone she didn't believe was safe. That and when she told us Momo was still alive and with you, she said she seemed like a happy little girl in a safe place._

_But anyway, we don't know what your methods of parenting are, but we pulled together and got Momo and your boys a gift. If you don't like the present—or give your children things like that, we left the receipt in the box as well; you may return them for something you find more appropriate for your children._

_Also, Miki mentioned that Momo is autistic. Well, actually, she said she was autism and had autistic. However, we know what she meant: our son, Sirius, has autism as well. But that's because Miki tried to miscarry in every way she could think of. Though, I think she said she did that with Momo as well. But uhh, he's not the only one: Pollux and all three of Nelly's daughters are autistic. So, if you decide to get to know us and you want information, all three of us can help you with whatever you want._

_The kids all know about Momo as well. That wasn't intentional because we don't know what you want, but Miki told them all about her. We've explained that we didn't know how you felt—and for the most part, the older kids get it. It's the younger ones and ones with autism that don't understand._

_But all the kids pulled their money together and got Momo some things as well._

_Please, at least let Momo keep the stuff from the kids—especially the ones from Pollux, Sirius, Sapphire, Ruby, and Emerald. It would mean a lot to them. And I promise you; they didn't get her anything too extravagant or expensive._

_One final thing: A warning:_

_As much as I love Miki, be careful; she's bat shit crazy—and is very much addicted to sex—with whoever she can get her hooks into. She especially likes going back to men she's had sex with before. I guess the good thing is, at least she can't get pregnant anymore. But be careful:_

_Miki is her name, and sex is her game._

_One would think: hey, it's because she's Venarian. But they would be wrong. A lot of it has to do with the fact that Dad started letting men rape her at eleven._

_I know a lot of other races think that Venarians are addicted to sex. And that may be true for some. But for the most part, we just want love; it has nothing to do with sex._

_But that's about it; that's all I (we) wanted you to know. Well, there's more, but we'll wait for you to make your move._

_We've encased our phone numbers, emails, and addresses should you want to get a hold of us. We figured it was only fair because Miki gave us your address. No, we don't have your phone or email; we would've contacted you that way if we had._

_Please, don't hesitate to call, message, or send us snail mail to let us know what you've decided._

_We hope to hear from you soon._

**Apollo & Danika**

**Persephone & Phoenix**

**Nelly & Orpheus**

**& all the kids**

**_Apollo & Danika:_**

**_Home:_**_ (608) ***-****_

**_Apollo:_**_ (608) ***-****_

**_Danika:_**_ (608) ***-****_

**_Persephone & Phoenix:_**

**_Home:_**_ (608) ***-****_

**_Persephone:_**_ (608) ***-****_

**_Phoenix:_**_ (608) ***-****_

**_Nelly & Orpheus:_**

**_Home:_**_ (608) ***-****_

**_Nelly:_**_ (608) ***-****_

**_Orpheus:_**_ (608) ***-****_

"What is it?" Knickers and Leo asked again—once Trunks got done reading the three-page (plus another three pages of information) letter.

"It's… What is it, Baby?" Trunks asked when he noticed Momo bouncing around.

"Doh-doh. Doh-doh. Pease!" Momo cried, becoming fussy.

"Ok. Ok. Hold on." Trunks said, realizing she finished her toast and wanted her doughnut.

Usually, Trunks would say something, but she wanted food; she hasn't really wanted to eat—anything for the last week.

"Leo, hand's off the box." Trunks said when he noticed Leo trying to open the box.

"What is it? What's the letter?" Leo asked, becoming irritated.

"Now, that's enough. Sit down and I'll explain what everything is." Trunks sternly said, looking at Leo and Knickers as he gave Momo her half a doughnut.

Technically speaking, Momo can eat a full doughnut; she can eat whatever she wants to once again. Trunks just doesn't want her to overdo it.

"Ok. Now, the letter and box are from Momo's aunts and uncles on her mother's side. They, like Miki last wrote, want to meet Momo. She has cousins who would like to meet her as well. At this moment, I'm not sure what I want to do yet. The only thing I know, is that when I make a decision, I'm going to call one of them and talk and make a plan. They know about you and say they do not want to take her away from us. Do I think it would be good for Momo? Yes, I do. But at the same time, I don't know what to do." Trunks seriously explained.

"You can't let them have her! They can't take her!" Knickers exclaimed, becoming emotional.

"Knickers, that's enough. It's not fair to keep her from her side of the family when Leo gets to see several of his side. And you know that if you had other family and they were safe; you'd get to see them as well. Just because it didn't work out with any of your mothers, doesn't mean none of you can see other family. If I so decide that she can meet that side of her family, she can meet them. But like Leo's side, it'll be supervised visits—until I believe they won't harm or take Momo away. And the box is presents they sent—mainly for Momo. However, they said there's something for the two of you." Trunks explained, looking at each child.

"Cool! So we can open the box!" Leo exclaimed, ready to rip that box open.

"No, you can't. No, there's nothing dangerous inside the box. However, this is mainly for Momo, from her side of the family. If anyone gets to rip it open, it's her. However, the letter mentioned something and I'm not sure if I'm going to like these gifts. If I don't approve, you're not keeping whatever it is that they sent. But we're not going to worry about that right now; we'll open it later. For now, it's going in my room, where it'll stay, unopened until tonight. Knickers, watch your brother and sister for a minute." Trunks explained, standing up; he carried the box to his room and locked it in his closet.

"Momo, do you want something else to eat before you have to take a bath?" Trunk asked, looking at Momo when he came back out.

"Tuky samich wit cheese pease." Momo softly said, biting her fingers.

"Do you want lettuce and tomato on it as well?" Trunks asked, looking at Momo, gently pulling her fingers away from her mouth.

"Yes, pease." Momo replied, looking at Trunks.

"Anything else—besides your fingers?" Trunks asked, holding her hands.

"Or-or?" Momo softly asked, looking at Trunks.

"Ok. Turkey sandwich with cheese, lettuce and tomato and an orange. Just sit still—and no more eating your fingers." Trunks said, looking at her.

"Yes, Daddy." Momo replied, sitting perfectly still.

**Twenty Minutes Later:**

"Ok. We're going to have to make it a quick bath; we have to leave in twenty minutes." Trunks sighed, picking Momo up; she had eaten a little over half of her sandwich and all of the orange—after sucking out all the juice like a little vampire.

"Boys, get your swim trunks on and get ready; we leave when I get Momo done and changed." Trunks seriously said, taking Momo to the bathroom…


End file.
